


Alpha Spikes

by Hxxrumi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxxrumi/pseuds/Hxxrumi
Summary: Los Alfas son como la realeza y se les ofrece la opción de elegir cualquier Omega virgen de dieciocho años o mayor para cada temporada de celo, como un 'agradecimiento' por todo lo que han hecho durante todo el año. Derek es un Alfa y... sí, Stiles. Stiles es un Omega. Y aún un virgen. En todos los sentidos. Y acaba de cumplir dieciocho. Este... no es su día.





	1. UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apha Spikes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/332024) by thestarbeast. 



> Esta es una traducción hecha por mi de la obra ALPHA SPIKES escrita por thestarbeast en LiveJournal.

"¿Cómo es eso, amigos? Media docena de hermosas alfas solteras que buscan parejas en este ciclo de celo. ¿Podrías ser el afortunado Omega que les llame la atención? ¡Solo el tiempo lo dirá!"

"¿Escuchaste eso, Scott? Solo el tiempo...lo dirá," Stiles se burla, resoplando una carcajada. Lanza un trozo de manzana en la pantalla de video de la plaza del pueblo, cortando la visualización un segundo. Real gran pérdida allí. Él está llorando lágrimas invisibles por eso.

La misma propaganda lavadora de cerebro sobre la Semana del Celo ha estado reproduciéndose una y otra vez durante horas, en un ciclo continuo, transmitido directamente desde el complejo del Capitolio Oeste, sin ninguna forma de cambiar el canal o apagarlo. Si hubiera algo mejor que sentarse aquí y verlo, Stiles lo estaría haciendo. Lo estaría haciendo sin dudar. Así están las cosas, de alguna manera no hay nada mejor que hacer, y probablemente podría repetir el guion palabra por palabra por ahora. Bastante bien.

Por supuesto, su interpretación sería mucho más entretenida que la del tonto que está leyendo del apuntador. El realmente usaría esta cosa que a algunas personas les gusta llamar como "sentido del humor." Sentido del humor y nada de maquillaje.

Menos maquillaje.

Tal vez un poco de maquillaje.

"¿Cuánto quieres apostar que todas esas damas van a venir a Beacon Hills y se pelearan por mí? Oye, guau... gracias por esa cara de asco. Solo espera. Viviré en el regazo del lujo. Está llamando mi nombre. ¿Qué es eso?" Él se lleva una mano a la oreja.

"Mejor sigue soñando, Stiles", dice Scott, y Allison sonríe desde donde tiene la cabeza recostada en su hombro.

Todos están en contra de él.

Stiles se burla, "Tienes poca fe. Mientras tú y Allison están aquí en Beacon Hills, también conocido como la Villa  Ya-eh-estado-ahí, estaré en la gran ciudad, bebiendo champagne y comiendo todas las papas fritas que puedo meter en mi cara. Intenta no babear demasiado en la pantalla de video, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oye, no te pongas el pie en la boca antes de que algo suceda, amigo. Siempre puedes estar con nosotros esta semana, de todos modos... Si no, tú sabes", frunce el ceño, "si no te sucede nada. Quiero decir...”

Stiles- ¿Acaso solo sintió una bofetada en la cara? ¿Fue eso?-

"No te preocupes, Stiles" sonríe Allison. "Creo que te elegirán.”

"Gracias, Allison. Al menos hay alguien por aquí que me ve por el buen partido que soy. Tú te lo pierdes, Scott".

"Estoy seguro", dice Scott.

Sin embargo, Allison le un guiña a Stiles, sin burlarse de él, y por un segundo, de hecho, él está empezando a creer que lo escogerán. Que es solo cuestión de tiempo, y no la broma más estúpida del mundo. Se pregunta si se da cuenta del poder que ejerce.

Al principio, a Stiles realmente no le había gustado Allison, solo por el hecho de que estaba robando el mejor amigo de todos los mejores amigos, el mejor amigo que jamás haya conocido. Énfasis en "el

mejor". Mucho, mucho énfasis en el "mejor". Y único. ‘Único' sería una buena palabra, también.

Pero Allison es demasiado agradable para que alguien tenga algún tipo de resentimiento real en su contra y además, algunos cumplidos más así y Stiles estará comiendo de la palma de su mano, al igual que Scott; eso podría ser incómodo en una cita nocturna.

No es extraño que cuando se trata de Scott, Stiles es suave. O que Allison parece una diosa, tampoco. Al lado de Lydia, ella es la chica más bonita de la ciudad. Incluso más bonita que Lydia, algunos días, pero Stiles se siente como un traidor por pensarlo. No solo por el hecho de que él ha estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, sino porque Allison es el amorcito de Scott, y no vas por ahí fantaseando con el amorcito de tu amigo.

Al menos no les dices sobre eso, si lo haces.

El punto es, Stiles probablemente comería literalmente de su mano si ella lo pidiera amablemente y bateara las pestañas. Demonios, incluso si ella no preguntaba amablemente. Él igual lo haría.

"¡Ahora, echemos un vistazo a los solteros de este año!" el locutor estalla. Suena demasiado emocionado para un grupo de perdedores que obtienen citas a través de la intervención política, piensa Stiles.

Sí, está bien, él tampoco tiene derecho a hablar. Sin mate en su vida, sin mateen el futuro cercano y, probablemente, seamos generosos, sin mate en los próximos diez años, tampoco.

Quizás el onceavo año será su año. Eso suena como un objetivo alcanzable.

Él es quien necesita una intervención. Y no solo el tipo en el que su padre intenta juntarlo con las hijas de sus compañeros de trabajo, como si Stiles fuera el último melón mallugado que nadie quiere. 

Una palabra: incómodo. No, dos palabras: incómodo y doloroso. Tres palabras: incómodo y doloroso y ¿por qué? ¿Tiene 'perdedor' escrito en su cara?

Pregunta retórica. Esa fue una pregunta retórica.

"-solo tienen tres esta temporada, señoras y señores, por lo que la competencia por su atención va a ser incluso más tensa de lo habitual. Primero está Alfa Daniel Mahealani, de los distritos costeros".

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí idiotas?"

Stiles alcanza los ojos de Scott. Hay una mirada compartida.

Es la 'por qué, por qué, por qué otra vez, por qué alguna vez, por qué? ¿Mencioné por qué?' mirada. También conocido como  'La Mirada de Jackson'.

"Sé que pensar no es tu fuerte, Jackson, pero aquí hay un pensamiento". Stiles se voltea para enfocarlo, "Para un tipo tan popular, realmente no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarnos la mitad del tiempo. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Mentes curiosas..."

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Jackson sonríe. "Molestarte es mi pasatiempo favorito".

"Sí, bueno, tal vez es por eso que no tienes un compañero de celo este año" Scott murmura y Stiles no puede decir si él acercando a Allison para poner a Jackson celoso o simplemente para usarla como escudo. Le daría a Scott el beneficio de la duda, pero Scott nunca fue muy propenso a alardear. Sin mencionar, Allison probablemente podría patear el culo de Jackson desde aquí al espacio y de regreso. Y Stiles pagaría por ver eso. "¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?"

Jackson escupe una carcajada.

Stiles resopla y se limpia la cara. "Gracias. Por eso. En serio. No hay agua en nuestra casa, me preguntaba cuándo iría a darme una ducha".

"Ninguno de ustedes testículos sabe nada. Lydia solo se está tomando su tiempo. Se llama 'la caza'. Pero no sabrían nada de eso, ¿verdad, Stiles?”

"Detente, por favor, me estás matando con ingenio", dice Stiles motonamente.

"Además", dice Jackson, ignorando por completo ese insulto de grado A, "incluso si ella no pasa conmigo este celo, no es como si fuera empujado y enviado al mercado de carne mañana, como todas los vírgenes Omega. Stiles, todavía eres virgen, ¿verdad? No he escuchado a ninguna niña apuntando y riéndose de ti últimamente, así que supongo que debes serlo".

"Jackson, todavía eres un estúpido, ¿verdad?"

Jackson  levanta la boca con una falsa compasión. No es una buena mirada. "Impresionante, eso suena como un sí a seguir siendo un virgen. Tal vez uno de los Alfas te escoja y te saque de tu miseria. Todos sabemos que es la única forma en que alguna vez conseguirás algo. Podrían enseñarte una cosa o doscientas".

"Oye, tienes razón. Quizás me saquen de mis miserias este año. Y luego puedo hacer que te saquen de la tuya también". Stiles le da una sonrisa tensa. Cuanto más lento y más doloroso, mejor".

"¿Sabes qué, Stiles-"

"Chicos", interrumpe Allison, siempre el amable y hermoso ángel de la misericordia que ella es. Ella ha eliminado una serie de peleas entre los tres desde que se mudó aquí, y la cara de Stiles está eternamente agradecida.

No es que no esté seguro de que una nariz rota o un ojo hinchado en realidad no mejoraría la vista de alguna manera. O al menos darle algunos puntos geniales con las damas. A ellas les gustan el tipo de chicos malos. Más que... cualquiera tipo que Stiles es. Él tiene la falta de experiencia para demostrarlo.

Allison hace un gesto hacia la pantalla de vídeo. "Por favor, ¿podrían callarse? Quiero escuchar esto".

Stiles mira la pantalla justo a tiempo para ver unos hoyuelos, hoyuelos y hoyuelos. Cuando vio por primera vez a Allison sonreír, juró que alguien podría perderse en esas cosas (hey, quizás es a donde Scott desaparece a veces), pero este Alpha Mahealani lo tiene con creces. Es como cuando cada vez que sonríe, su cara queda medio perforada por ellos, suena bastante horrible, pero de alguna manera funciona en él.

"¿Quién es ese?" Jackson resopla y empuja a Stiles –ow-  para robar un asiento en su banquillo.

"¿Podrías no hacerlo?" Stiles no tiene un compañero de celo, pero incluso él no puede sacar nada bueno de Jackson en su espacio personal. Él no está tan desesperado.

... Él espera que nunca estarlo.

"Ese es Alfa Danny Mahealani" Allison dice, con esa sonrisa siempre presente de ella. En serio, ella debe ser parte diosa de la dulzura o algo así. "Tiene nuestra edad. Mm, creo que dijeron que vive en la costa".

"¿De nuestra edad y es un Alfa?" Stiles dice. "Me siento realmente bien conmigo mismo en este momento".

"Mira bien, Stiles". Jackson extiende la mano hacia la barbilla de Stiles con un agarre implacable. "Ese podría ser tu nuevo novio".

"Ja ja ja", dice Stiles, empujándolo. Pero realmente, cosas más extrañas han sucedido.

Ha llegado a aceptar su cuerpo delgaducho y su desafortunada cara de bebé y cómo ha sido prácticamente un Omega desde el día en que nació, nada bueno viene de ser un Omega, en su opinión. Pero incluso las partículas más insignificantes tienen que prepararse para lo peor, como dice el refrán. De los tres hombres alfa, Alfa Mahealani es probablemente el menos aterrador. Es joven y nuevo en todo el alfadom, y no actúa como si tuviera algo que probar, así que tal vez a él no le gusta alardear de su poder, aun. Además, es un tipo objetivamente atractivo, y en realidad sonríe, lo cual es más de lo que Stiles puede decir sobre los otros dos tipos. El primero, Alfa Peter Hale, es simplemente espeluznante, y aunque también sonríe mucho, existe este depredador calculado que hace que Stiles tenga toda la necesidad de pelear o huir, sin nada de pelear y con un montón de huir, muy muy lejos. 

Supuestamente, desafió y mató al Alfa en el complejo del Rey. Pero algunas personas afirman que Peter simplemente la invitó a conversar de manera convincente, y ella voluntariamente le dio el poder. Y luego nunca fue vista ni escuchada de nuevo. Claro, eso sucede todo el tiempo después de las pláticas de convencimiento. De cualquier manera, en realidad no le hace ningún favor en la opinión de Stiles. Todavía levanta sus pelos de punta.

Y el sobrino de Peter, Derek - ahora Alfa Derek Hale - quien dirigió Beacon Hills y varios complejos vecinos con su hermana, hasta que ella falleció hace dos años ... sí, bueno.

Stiles simplemente piensa que probablemente sea también un maníaco homicida, por ahora. Él usa esta expresión intensa de "te mataré mientras duermes" en la mayoría de las imágenes que reproducen, y la única foto que siguen publicando de él sonriendo solo parece falsa como el infierno.

Las maravillas de Photoshop.

Las pocas veces que Stiles lo ha visto en el complejo para inspecciones anuales tampoco ha hecho mucho para refutar su teoría. Pero por lo que él puede recordar de Derek cuando eran más jóvenes, y Derek todavía vivía en Beacon Hills, es un nuevo desarrollo. Más reciente. Desde el incendio de la casa de Hale que mató a la mayoría de su familia, hace seis años. Stiles no era muy amigo de Derek antes de eso, o nunca, realmente, pero recuerda vagamente que Derek solía ser diferente. Más feliz diferente. Menos intimidante diferente. Menos auto-consiente diferente. Él era más una mariposa social. Él no estaba tan encerrado en sí mismo, como lo está ahora.

Stiles realmente no puede culparlo si la pérdida de su familia simplemente tomó todo lo bueno junto con eso. Eso no es exactamente un concepto extraño para Stiles.

Por alguna razón, también recuerda que Derek era extrañamente sombrío, también. Literalmente, él era como una sombra, justo allí. Cada vez que Stiles giraba. ¿En la heladería? Ahí. ¿En la biblioteca? Ahí. ¿En su propia casa en el espeluznante bosque, donde Stiles husmearía después de la escuela? Ahí.

De acuerdo, Stiles le saltara esa. Esa es totalmente su culpa.

En ese tiempo, había estado un poco obsesionado con Derek, por... razones desconocidas. Sadomasoquismo o algún tipo de deseo de muerte, probablemente. Así que tal vez no fue porque Derek siempre estaba allí, pero que Stiles siempre lo notó cuando estaba.

Había sido difícil no notarlo

Todavía lo es.

El jurado decidirá si eso es bueno o no. Stiles está pensando que no.

Sin embargo, Derek no ha visitado el complejo últimamente, por lo que Stiles ha tenido que vivir de recuerdos y presunciones de las noticias, de los cuales hay pocos. Parece que Derek es incluso más solitario que nunca, un troll que apenas sale de debajo de su puente.

"No lo olvides, Laura Hale eligió un Omega de aquí hace unos años. Así que no es imposible". Allison dice sobre las imágenes de Peter Hale en algún evento, saludando a la multitud, posando para fotografías y firmando autógrafos para los fanáticos. Parece que lo ama todo. Y extrañamente como si estuviera hecho para eso, o como si estuviera hecho para él.

"¿Qué edad tiene ese vejestorio?" Jackson frunce el ceño. En momentos como estos se recuerda Stiles, y con gran alegría, lo mal que se esconde Jackson cuando se siente amenazado. Incluso por un video clip.

Eso es simplemente triste.

"No es viejo en absoluto", ríe Allison. "¿Tal vez treinta años, a principios de los cuarenta? Lydia estaba hablando de él antes".

Jackson se pone rígido al lado de Stiles. Pero entonces, rápido él se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza, trata parecer tranquilo. Lo cual él realmente apesta para eso, también. Su corazón está ganando velocidad, justo en el oído de Stiles. "Él no es su tipo".

"Parecía que ella estaba muy interesada en él, sea su tipo o no", Allison ofrece sin rodeos, un poco burlona. Ella mira a Jackson por el rabillo del ojo.

"Uh-oh, Jackson", comienza Stiles, empujando su hombro. "Tal vez deberías ir y repasar la vieja técnica de súplica".

"Cállate", Jackson se levanta y vuelve a mirar las imágenes con una rigidez corporal que hace que Stiles se sienta incómodo, en la pura radiación de eso. "Soy mejor que él, de todos modos".

"Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche, amigo", dice Stiles.

En un giro verdaderamente impactante de los eventos (y por "verdaderamente" Stiles significa "no del todo"), la farsa de mierda de Jackson no dura mucho después de eso. Ni un minuto después, antes de que el locutor haya terminado con el segmento de Peter, está saliendo del banco -y empujando a Stiles, de nuevo, ow- y tambaleándose en dirección a la casa de Lydia.

Stiles realmente lo odia - como, realmente, realmente, realmente lo odia - pero incluso él tiene que perdonar a Jackson le apena lo suficiente como para ignorar el sonido de él gritando el nombre de Lydia en la calle, como un cachorro perdido, solo porque suena tan patético y Stiles realmente quiere olvidar lo bajo que la humanidad acaba de hundirse.

Pero él no es quien para hablar. Si Lydia alguna vez diera algo de atención, probablemente sería así o peor. Definitivamente peor. Pero él está demasiado acostumbrado a que ella finja como si él no existiera como para estar subiendo sus esperanzas, no importa cuántas veces ella toque su brillo de labios justo en frente de él.

Debería ser ilegal.

Entonces él desquita su frustración con Jackson, el cual Lydia sí que le da atención. Es un intercambio justo, en su opinión.

"¿Lydia te habló en serio de Peter Hale?" Scott pregunta después de un rato, peinando el cabello de Allison.

Realmente enfermo. Lo enferman con todos los cariños y caricias  y mates por siempre y para siempre. Ponle un anillo y sigamos adelante. Preferiblemente a un escenario que también incluya a Stiles. Es sólo una idea.

"Sí, lo hizo", dice Allison. Sus ojos se arrugan bajo el peso de otra sonrisa, "Pero... ¿podría haber exagerado su interés en él solo un poco o quizás mucho?"

Su sonrisa es contagiosa. Scott se está riendo medio segundo después, y luego Stiles puede sentir su sonrisa también. Él comienza a reír.

Allison lo está ganando. Ella es definitivamente alguien a quien mantener cerca.

 

^

 

"Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a una ceremonia de elección. Entonces los Alfas eran realmente otra cosa".

"Sí, papá, odio llover en tu desfile de nostalgia aquí, pero estás omitiendo un detalle clave. Es de color púrpura. Como, no negro o azul o gris o blanco o marrón o incluso cualquier otro color, pero púrpura. Púrpura." Stiles hace un frustrado movimiento al traje que su padre tiene en su cama. Es un tres piezas, todas hechas del mismo terciopelo púrpura tipo Play-doh.

Terciopelo ¿Por qué es eso una cosa real? ¿Quién se sentó y decidió que el mundo lo necesitaba?

Para empeorar las cosas, hay una camisa de vestir blanca al lado del traje, con volantes en el cuello y las mangas, y ¿alguien puede dispararle ahora?

Realmente, él no necesita ninguna ayuda luciendo como un perdedor. Él tiene eso cubierto.

"Vamos, el morado es muy... es. Es un colo-, Stiles. Mira, mi padre me dio este traje porque su padre se lo dio, y ahora te lo estoy regalando. Todos los hombres Stilinski han tenido que usar esto al menos una vez en sus vidas. Es una de nuestras tradiciones".

El abuelo debería haber hecho que ardiera la tradición.

"El hecho de que tu papá te haya obligado a ponértelo no significa que tengas que castigarme también".

Su padre suspira. "Sabes que las cosas han sido difíciles aquí, en los últimos años. Si pudiera comprarte un traje negro decente, lo haría, Stiles. Incluso le pregunté a Melissa si podría darme algo de Scott, pero ella dijo que su mejor traje tiene agujeros y rasgaduras. Esta es la mejor opción que tenemos. Además, realmente... bueno, te apartará de la multitud".

"Lo triste es que creo que realmente has intentado hacer que eso suene convincente".

"Stiles, tienes que mirar esto desde un ángulo positivo. Realmente lo estoy intentando aquí. Dame algo con lo que trabajar".

"Prefiero ir desnudo. ¿Estás contento, papá? Ha llegado a eso. Desnudez pública. Tu decisión: traje purpura o traje de recién nacido".

Su padre lo mira con cara de pocos amigos. "Creo que voy a ir con púrpura." Levanta la camisa de vestir y se la da a Stiles, quien, seamos sinceros, lo toma solo después de que su padre abre los dedos uno por uno y mete el gancho en ellos. "Sé que se ve mal ahora, pero aún no te lo has probado".

"Creo que puedo imaginarlo lo suficientemente bien en mi cabeza". Tampoco es una imagen bonita.

Alguien quien sea. En serio, solo... cualquiera, dispárenle.

"Stiles, conocí a tu madre cuando estaba usando ese traje".

No. No uses a mamá.

Es su única kryptonita verdadera. Y pastel. Y Lydia. Brillo de labios.

"Ella dijo que realmente me resalto los ojos".

Tus ojos son grises, papá, quiere decir. Lo que sale es:

"Bueno, ella era claramente la reina del tacto".

"Stiles..." Su padre frunce el ceño, comienza a hacer esa cosa donde se pellizca el puente de la nariz y hace que Stiles se sienta constipado por la culpa. . "Solo... solo hazlo, Stiles. No quiero pelear por esto. Ve al baño y póntelo. Cuanto antes lo hagas, más pronto se acabara esto".

"Eso sí que es cierta lógica justo ahí..."

"Pon tu trasero en el baño".

 

^

La cara de Scott lo dice todo, realmente.

Él desacelera mientras se acerca a Stiles, y Allison solo... entierra su sonrisa en su hombro.

Sí.

Bien.

"Amigo, ¿qué llevas puesto?" Si Scott está tratando de contener su risa por el bien de Stiles, en realidad no está funcionando.

Sí, él ni siquiera está intentando. Él, ¿intentando? No. Intentarlo no existe en su universo, ahora mismo.

"Está bien", dice Stiles, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. "Solo, hagámoslo todo ahora. Ya me veo como una piñata. Bien podrías darme algunos golpes también. Tal vez algún caramelo se caiga de los bolsillos. No lo sé".

"Quiero decir, amigo... llevas un traje purpura. ¿Qué más hay para decir?"

"Mucho, al parecer. Todos se están riendo de mí. Lo que normalmente no me molestaría, pero hoy me está matando poco a poco. No hay forma de que un Alfa vaya a elegir a alguien vestido como un disco vampiro. No va a pasar. Nunca va a pasar. ¿Me elegirías?”

Scott pone una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, haciendo una mueca. "Sabes que siempre te elegiría. Si fuera un alfa, te elegiría totalmente hoy".

Stiles suspira. "Fue un placer conocerte, Scott. Disfruté de esta cosa que llamamos amistad, pero ahora tengo que pasar a la etapa de la muerte".

"Oye, Stiles", Allison dice, "Creo que podría tener algo para alegrarte".

"¿Oh si?" De alguna manera él duda de esta promesa mística de que ella cambie un día como este, pero él está dispuesto a dejar que lo intente. Él no tiene exactamente mucho que perder, en este momento.

Se separa de Scott y viene detrás de Stiles para dirigirlo suavemente hacia todos los Omegas vírgenes que se amontonan en la plaza del pueblo, frente al gran escenario que se ha configurado para los Alfas.

Y…

¿Bueno?

¿Esto es todo?

¿Mirando a un montón de otros perdedores? Los perdedores que incluso están mejor vestidos que él.

No para culpar a su idea de Cosas que hacen que Stiles sea feliz o desalentar sus suaves manos sobre él, pero él no está muy impresionado. En realidad, él puede sentirse aún peor, ahora. Nadie más está usando un traje purpura. O volantes. Ni siquiera ninguna de las chicas. La mitad de los chicos se parecen a James Bond. Este va a ser un día largo.

Ella se inclina para susurrar al oído: "Mira al extremo izquierdo de la multitud".

¿Honestamente? Le toma un segundo superar la piel de gallina que su aliento levanta en su piel.

Él no ve de qué está hablando al principio. Por lo general, es horrible en este juego, y su dulce olor está haciendo pesadillas en su capacidad de concentración. Pero entonces-

"Oh Dios mío."

"¿Qué?" Scott se acerca a ellos, mirando a la multitud, iluminado por la ansiedad. "Stiles, ¿qué?"

Stiles hace un gesto frenético hacia Jackson.

_Jackson_

Jackson en la multitud de vírgenes Omega. En un traje. Jackson-

Jackson Whittemore!

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Stiles dice otra vez, en una risa sin aliento.

"Stiles, ¿qué?"

Allison se da vuelta y, con esas suaves, suaves manos, inclina la cabeza de Scott hasta que está segura de que él también lo está mirando a él.

"¡Amigo!" Scott grita. "¡Jackson está allí!"

Detrás de ellos, Allison se tapa las manos con la mano para sofocar su risa.

"Oh, Dios mío, esto..." Stiles se calla, deleitándose en el momento. Es dulce. Jackson, el Sr. Jodete-Soy-Un-Beta Jackson, es un Omega. Y un virgen. Él no es mejor que Stiles, después de todo. En realidad son iguales. ¿Mente? Explotada. ¿Confianza? En las nubes.

No, tacha eso. Todavía tiene el traje púrpura. Pero aun así.

"Este es el mejor día de mi vida. No... Ya no sé qué hacer conmigo. Nada puede superar este momento. Nada más tiene significado. ... Puedo morir feliz".

"Pensé que era un Beta", dice Scott, y suena casi tan confundido como Stiles está emocionado. Sin embargo, está luchando por no reír, su voz es floja con moderación. "Les dijo a todos que era Beta. Estuvo en las clases de Beta conmigo. Se sentía como un Beta. ¿Cómo... cómo mintió sobre eso? Yo nunca... ¿Qué? Y él y Lydia, como, todo el tiempo- Amigo."

"Lydia me dijo que inflaba las historias sobre ellos. Han hecho cosas, pero no eso". Allison se muerde el labio mientras habla, casi renuente. "Ella descubrió que su familia pagó al registrador de la clase para decir que era clase Beta, y deben haberlo dopado de alguna manera para que todos lo creyeran. Ellos definitivamente tienen el dinero. Jackson y Lydia se pelearon porque ella se tomaba su tiempo eligiendo un compañero de celo y él solo, se le escapo. Pero supongo que ella lo rechazó después de todo? Y dado que él está realmente aquí, eso debe significar que sus padres no pudieron pagar a las administraciones Alfa también. Lydia me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto... pero eso parece un poco inútil ahora”.

"Oye, ¿hace cuánto tiempo sabías eso? Deberías haberme dicho. Pude haberlo mantenido en secreto". Scott frunce el ceño, la voz se eleva un poco.

Claro. Por supuesto. Él nunca habría guardado ese secreto.

No de Stiles, al menos.

Allison le da a Scott un rápido beso en la mejilla en compensación, que funciona con demasiada facilidad porque simplemente se pone esta tonta sonrisa en la cara y se mira los pies. Interrogación totalmente abandonada.

Celoso, tu nombre es Stiles.

"Simplemente no quería avergonzarlo", dice finalmente Allison. "Lydia dijo que no creía que ni siquiera Jackson supiera que era un Omega hasta, como, hace una semana o dos. Si incluso en ese tiempo. Ella dijo que comenzó a entrar realmente en pánico de repente, la semana pasada". Allison realmente debe tener un corazón de oro porque mira a Jackson con algo parecido a la simpatía, mientras habla. A veces Stiles envidia su habilidad de ver de alguna manera lo bueno en las personas.

Pero ahora no es uno de esos momentos. Él está teniendo una fiesta dentro de su cabeza.

Y por el aspecto de él, Scott también lo está.

¿Lástima por Jackson? Realmente no sucederá.

Cuando Stiles tiene la claridad mental para mirar un poco a su alrededor, parece que muchas otras personas también están jodidamente confundidas. Están mirando a Jackson o susurrando e intentando no apuntar (fracasando fuerte). Jackson respondiendo preguntas desde todas las direcciones con falsas sonrisas y encogimientos de hombros. Pero él esta rojo de la cara, como Stiles nunca había visto antes, y sigue moviendo la cabeza avergonzado y buscando a alguien que lo salve y reajustando los bordes de su traje, como si no le quedara del todo bien.

De repente, Stiles no se siente tan mal con lo que lleva puesto. Al menos la gente tendrá algo más de qué hablar mañana, además de él. Y, en general, Jackson siendo un Omega es mucho más digno de noticias que Stiles usando algo del armario de un proxeneta. Su vergüenza durará unas pocas semanas, como máximo. La de Jackson va a continuar durante toda la vida.

Es una cosa hermosa.

"La gente lo va a destrozar después de hoy" Scott reflexiona, en realidad sonando preocupado por un segundo. "Él se dirige a los Omegas y Betas como si fuera un Alfa, y ahora es un Omega... Esto está seriamente torcido".

"Sí..." Allison habla más bajo. "Tal vez es por eso que ha estado tan sensible con Lydia, en los últimos días. Supongo que si ella lo hubiera escogido, él no estaría aquí, y nadie sabría que no era un Beta.”

"No sé ustedes", interrumpe Stiles, "pero hoy realmente está mejorando para mí".

Scott resopla.

"¡Escuchen!" La voz del alcalde Finstock repentinamente se escucha por el altoparlante, puntuado por un sonido agudo que hace gruñir a todos, incluyéndolo a él. "Maldita sea, quien preparó esto... un segundo. ¿Lo está, está listo ahora? Es -esto se supone que estaría listo para el momento en que yo-" frunce el ceño hacia alguien en algún lugar, tocando el micrófono del podio con cautela.  "Probando, uno, dos ... Bien, ahí, bien. Genial. Ya no le sangran los oídos a nadie. Me doy cuenta de que La Elección siempre es la gran cosa para ustedes Omegas, pero necesito que pongas sus lamentables traseros en filas de veinte, los más viejos al frente, los más jóvenes atrás. Y dense prisa. Hay demasiados de ustedes este año, ¿qué están haciendo con sus vidas? Los Alfas han recorrido un largo camino para verlos a todos, así que no hagan una mala impresión. Eso es lo último que queremos hacer. ¡Ya nos vemos bastante patéticos! ¡Pongan en marcha sus traseros!”

"Patético, buena elección de palabras".

"Awe, vamos, Stiles. Ayer nos estabas diciendo acerca de cómo vas a salir y conseguir un Alfa, ¿verdad? ¿Así que? Ve por uno”.

"Ahora no es el momento para bromas, Scott. Estoy usando un traje púrpura. ¿Ves los volantes? Nada puede mejorar esto”.

"Jackson es un Omega virgen. Solo recuerda eso".

Stiles golpea fuertemente a Scott en la espalda. Le da un asentimiento tipo militar. De todas las cosas buenas para enfocarse en este momento, y no hay muchas, esa es la mejor. "Aprecio eso. Tú me conoces bien".

Scott se ríe. "¡Ponte en marcha ya!"

 

^

 

Mientras se introduce con los otros Omegas, un dolor agudo y familiar comienza a acumularse en su pecho. Es difícil separarse del latido fuerte de su corazón y el hecho de que incluso sus tripas están sufriendo, pero está ahí. Él lo ignora a favor de tratar de morder su labio inferior a la nada y la aplastante compasión de todos dentro de un radio de quinientos pies.

Definitivamente el peor vestido aquí. Definitivamente.

Está solo dos filas detrás de Jackson, y cinco personas a la izquierda, y es casi demasiado fácil llamar la atención de Jackson, el tiempo suficiente para saludarlo con la mano y reírse de él. Jackson lo rechaza y da media vuelta. Si fuera solo por eso, hoy habrá sido un buen día.

^

Stiles pasa las primeras tres cuartas partes de la ceremonia a). Inventando mierda sobre los Alfas en su cabeza, b). Haciendo muecas a todos y a nadie y c). Viendo como Jackson se infla cuando cada mujer Alfa baja por su fila, y luego se desinfla cuando, una a una, no lo eligen a él. Es una especie de cereza en el pastel (realmente, tratando de no reírse cada vez), pero puede admitir involuntariamente algo de solidaridad con Jackson porque ninguna de ellas lo elige a él tampoco.

Comprensible.

Frase clave: traje purpura.

Probablemente esté un poco más acostumbrado al rechazo que Jackson, de todos modos, así que tal vez incluso tenga la ventaja en este caso.

Wow, qué lado positivo.

Y al menos no se despertará en un pueblo que se siente engañado por años de mentiras, mañana. Así que está eso, también.

Ninguna de las mujeres Alfas escoge a nadie, en realidad. La última está volviendo al escenario con solo sus guardias a cuestas. Sin embargo, suele ser así. El complejo de Beacon Hills es casi una tierra de nadie en términos de las ceremonias de elección. Salvo por Laura Hale escogiendo a su compañero de celo aquí hace más de media década— algún chico llamado Greenberg, literalmente, nadie podría recordar haber visto alguna vez, hasta que fue elegido en la ceremonia, e incluso entonces la gente seguía diciendo "¿quién?" — ningún otro compañero de celo ha salido de este lugar. Incluso la prensa apenas le da al pueblo alguna publicidad, y les gusta chupar el alma y los centavos de todo. Solo hay un pequeño paquete de cámaras y reporteros de la estación de noticias local a ambos lados de las filas de Omega, y Stiles está bastante seguro de que solo están siguiendo con las formalidades en este momento, como todos los demás.

Todo dicho, no puede evitar sentirse un poco impresionado, ninguna de las mujeres eligió a Jackson. Es de una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad, y su traje negro le queda tan bien como ninguna de la ropa de Stiles jamás le ha quedado. Su cabello está peinado hacia atrás, y parece que incluso tiene algo de maquillaje, al menos para disimular sus imperfecciones. Stiles puede haber hecho un pacto con Scott para odiar a Jackson hasta que ellos mueran o el muera, pero incluso Stiles puede ver cómo al menos el ochenta o el noventa por ciento de las chicas en la ciudad - y algunos de los chicos... y probablemente el ganado también, Stiles realmente no puede juzgar, tienen un punto débil para con él, dejando todas las cualidades de idiota aun lado. Hay muchas cosas que una cara bonita puede comprar en el mundo.

Stiles no lo sabría. Él es más de una encantadora personalidad.

Las damas Alfas deben tener muy buen gusto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que están eligiendo puramente por estética y sexo. Pueden decirlo por como lo ven, y es probable que hayan visto mucho. Tal vez caras como la de Jackson son una moneda de diez centavos  de vuelta a casa, de donde son, y sin la parte de idiota.

¿Qué habrán pensado cuando vieron a Stiles? No puede culparlas, pero duele un poco, toda la vergüenza en su cabeza nunca va a ninguna parte.

Continuarán con los siguientes compuestos en el circuito y encontrarán a alguien mucho más apropiado allí, Stiles supone.

Él verá las repeticiones en la pantalla de video más tarde. Escuchara  todos los comentarios sobre su traje purpura. La diversión nunca termina aquí.

Realmente, un traje purpura.

El negro parece ser el color de elección de los ricos y los estúpidos este año, lo que lo hace destacar aún más. Junto a Jackson, el resto de los ricos Omegas llevan trajes o vestidos negros, y todos los Alfas llevan negro, también: las damas, llevan estos elegantes vestidos de fiesta como los que no existen en Beacon Hills - incluso para las chicas ricas - con joyas negras y la corona de grandes picos que todos los Alfas usan para eventos públicos, y Derek con traje y corbata negras, con una camisa negra, zapatos negros, pelo negro, corona de picos negros. Probablemente incluso tenga mancuernas  y ropa interior negras. Calcetines negros.

Parece como que La Muerte cobró vida solo para la ocasión.

Alfa Mahealani es el único atípico, que parece a la par de cómo Stiles lo juzgó en el video. Se puso un traje azul oscuro, con una camisa blanca y corbata. Sus picos de Alfa también son azules, y lleva esa sonrisa con hoyuelos; probablemente no vaya a ningún lado sin eso. Esa cosa debe ser tan buena como dinero en efectivo. Solo, incluso si él no fuera un Alfa, probablemente podría obtener cosas gratis con eso.

"Ahora", el Alcalde Finstock tose torpemente, mirando hacia abajo a sus tarjetas de notas cuando la última mujer Alfa vuelve a su asiento. Desde que Peter Hale encontró a su mate en Landrove Lake, ¿qué? ¿De verdad? Ese desastroso... Tuve una novia de allí una vez, ella era la peor. Ella siempre me llamaba 'Pastelillo' y no sé ustedes, pero- " él mira a la multitud con una risa que rápidamente muere en su garganta, como si hubiera olvidado dónde estaba por un segundo, "-yo, eh... sí, mira, a nadie le gusta que lo llamen 'Pastelillo’. Fin de la historia".

Stiles realmente no sabe cómo Finstock se convirtió en alcalde en absoluto. Él ni siquiera puede recordar una elección. Un día, Finstock comenzó a llamarse el alcalde, y nadie quería pelear con su rareza hostil.

“De todas formas. Ese no es el punto. Así que nos quedan los dos hombres Alfa. Fueron presentados al comienzo de la tarde, pero en caso de que alguno de ustedes cabezas huecas no estaban prestando atención, a mi izquierda está Alfa Danny Ma-Maha-Mahealani? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es ese incluso un nombre real? ... Él, vamos a ver. Tiene dieciocho años, es uno de los Alfas más jóvenes de la historia y dirige la comunidad de Long Beach. Eso es. Guau, dieciocho y un Alfa. Bueno, ¿no eres un poco exagerado?”

Hay una gran grieta de burla en el comentario, pero Alfa Mahealani solo consigue esta sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro, el cual agacha la cabeza para esconderla. Es tan poco característico de todos los Alfas que Stiles haya visto que no puede evitar que le guste. Parece un tipo humilde, con los pies en la tierra, considerando todo.

"Y a su izquierda está Alfa Derek Hale. Por supuesto que todos lo conocemos y lo amamos, etcétera, etcétera. Pero, de nuevo, probablemente todos ustedes no estaban prestando atención, así que aquí están las los detalles".

Stiles lo mira, junto con el resto de la multitud, y siente su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, como si acabara de estar asustado.

Derek no-

Stiles mira por encima de ambos hombros, confundiendo seriamente a las personas en la fila detrás de él.

Él vuelve una mirada cautelosa hacia el escenario y... sí. Sip.

Sip.

Derek lo está mirando.

Él hace una cara. ¿Qué?

Es el traje purpura, ¿no?

Finstock está hablando sobre todos sus logros, y Derek solo—

Está mirándolo.

Stiles debe estar viendo cosas.

Captó la mirada de Scott entre la multitud y solo negó con la cabeza.

Scott ladea la cabeza _. ¿Qué, amigo?_

Stiles intenta transmitir el hecho de que Derek - Derek Hale, el jodido Alfa Derek Hale - lo está mirando, Scott, ¿cómo no puedes entender esto?, pero de alguna manera solo hace que Scott arrugue la cara.

Porque él no es un lector de la mente. Correcto. Eso debe ser.

_¿Qué?_ Scott articula.

"Deberíamos dejar que el invitado vaya primero. Etiqueta y todo eso" El Alcalde Finstock gruñe, a través del diálogo psíquico de Stiles con Scott. De todos modos, ya estaba por el desagüe.

Realmente, ¿es demasiado pedir un poco de habilidad telepática, de vez en cuando?

"Alfa Mahealani, es su turno", dice Finstock. "Ve y encuentra una buena loba para llevar a casa con los queridos, dulces, viejos mamá y papá".

A pesar de lo que acaba de decir Finstock, Alfa Mahealani mira a Derek antes incluso de sentarse en su silla o levantar un pie. Derek asiente con la cabeza, hace un breve movimiento de sus dedos. Y eso es eso. Permiso concedido. Haga su elección.

Incluso entre los Alfas, hay un sentido de orden; el más joven siempre se remite al mayor. Sin mencionar que Beacon Hills es el territorio de Derek, su manada, y por lo tanto, cada uno de los otros Alfas tiene que tener su permiso para elegir.

Él podría haber negado a cualquiera de ellos el derecho, si realmente quisiera. Stiles ha visto cosas como esas antes, en transmisiones de otras Elecciones. Alfas bloqueando a Alfas debido a rivalidades o resentimiento. O solo porque pueden, incluso, para hacer notar que no se metan con ellos.

Pero aparentemente, Derek no es de ese tipo. O simplemente no puede molestarse en preocuparse por Beacon Hills.

Es probable que sea lo último, teniendo en cuenta cómo el compuesto se ha ido por el desagüe en los últimos años.

Los guardias de Alfa Mahealani se levantan rápidamente y asumen su posición, dos al frente, dos detrás, mientras desciende por la escalera del escenario y comienza a revisar a lo largo de las primeras filas de Omegas.

Él no se detiene o incluso pausa hasta que llega a la chica justo al lado de Jackson, alguien que Stiles reconoce de la escuela, aunque no puede recordar su nombre. Alfa Mahealani le da un largo vistazo, pero sonríe y se acerca a la chica directamente al otro lado de Jackson, a lo que él hace exactamente lo mismo. Hay jadeos estallando en la multitud, ambos a la perspectiva de que una chica de Beacon Hills sea elegida por un Alfa, y luego la decepción de que sigue adelante.

Estas personas necesitan aprender a sentirse cómodas con el rechazo. Stiles es un profesional en eso. Planea ponerlo en aplicaciones de trabajo debajo de 'habilidades', eso es lo mucho  de experto que es.

Alfa Mahealani hace su camino por la fila de Stiles sin parar en absoluto, excepto para darle a Stiles un pequeño movimiento con  la esquina de su boca.

_Gracias, de verdad... el púrpura, ¿verdad?_ Stiles piensa en decir, pero los guardias se ven como que van en serio. Tienen pistolas y cuchillos y estas cosas llamadas "músculos". No puede olvidar la armadura. Y los músculos, ¿los mencionó?

Ni cinco minutos después, Alfa Mahealani llega al final de la última fila de Omegas y da vueltas para volver al escenario, todas las miradas puestas en él.

Asi que. Otro rechazo para Beacon Hills. Stiles no tiene ningún orgullo por su compuesto, excepto en los días de Elección. Hay algunas verdaderas joyas aquí. Incluyéndose a sí mismo. Primero y principalmente él. Es un verdadero diamante en bruto, si puede decir eso. Él sería un gran compañero de celo.

¿A quién está engañando?

Él mira hacia el escenario, y, para su confusión, Derek sigue mirándolo.

De acuerdo, ¡no es un traje tan malo!            

…¿Qué está diciendo? ¿No es un mal traje? Incluso él no cree eso. Sáquenselo y dispárenle.

Una conmoción estalla en la multitud de repente, y Stiles mira a tiempo para ver a Alfa Mahealani, en lugar de hacer una línea directa para el escenario, en cambio, se ha ido a una de las filas, la fila de Jackson.

¿Volverá por una de las chicas?

Oh hombre, ¡qué bofetada para Jackson! Parado justo al lado de la persona que es elegida.  Tan cerca que literalmente podía tocar a Alfa Mahealani. Expuesto a toda la ciudad como un virgen y un Omega, y nadie, ni Lydia o las otras chicas de Beacon Hills o las mujeres Alfas o Alfa Mahealani, lo quieren, todo en una noche. Este día sigue mejorando y mejo—

Alpha Mahealani pasa junto a la chica y se detiene cerca de la otra. Justo en frente de Jackson.

Jackson retrocede un paso, sofocando un sonido incrédulo.

Espera…

 

¿Qué?

Una sonrisa muy suave y tranquilizadora atrapa la boca de Alfa Mahealani, los hoyuelos contundentes, y él levanta una mano para poner su esencia sobre la cara de Jackson.

Stiles se queda boqui abierto.

En serio... ¿qué?

"No-!" Jackson tropieza hacia atrás cuando la mano de Alpha Mahealani hace contacto con su frente, pero los guardias ya han dado vueltas detrás de él y lo sostienen en su lugar. Él comienza a luchar contra ellos con todo lo que puede, aunque es torpe y silencioso, descuidado, como si realmente no pudiera comprender lo que le está sucediendo y su cuerpo no le está haciendo ningún favor.

Él está siendo reclamado. Por un chico. Un chico tipo Alfa Mahealani.

Stiles se encuentra mirando estúpidamente a Scott, quien lo está mirando con una extraña mezcla de desconcierto e regocijo en toda su cara. Allison está a su lado, sonriendo con una especie de incredulidad agradable. El padre de Stiles, justo fuera del trabajo, está de pie detrás de ellos y entrecerrando los ojos a Alfa Mahealani y Jackson,con la boca muy abierta. Toda la escena es un retrato familiar estropeado, pero Stiles se consuela sabiendo que están tan estupefactos como él.

No es la primera vez que un Alfa reclama una Omega de su mismo sexo, ni por asomo, pero es menos común y, desde luego, nunca ha sucedido en Beacon Hills. Esto es literalmente historia hecha.

Hay una tensión en el aire que hace que Stiles empiece a inquietarse con el cuello de su abrigo, los volantes en su camisa. Echa un vistazo a la cara de Jackson mientras se dirigen para sacarlo. Está desesperado por encontrar a sus padres en la multitud, así parece-y hay lágrimas de rabia que corren abiertamente por su rostro. Él no está haciendo nada para esconderlas o detenerlas, tampoco. Él simplemente los deja venir, gritando a los _guardias que lo dejen ir, esto no está bien, no puedes hacer esto, ni siquiera se supone que debo estar aquí, ¡no soy un Omega!_ Y Alfa Mahealani está caminando a su lado, paciente, haciendo todo lo posible para secarle las lágrimas, aunque Jackson se aparta de sus manos y sigue escupiendo "no" una y otra vez.

Simplemente se avergonzó a sí mismo frente a todo el complejo y, lo que es más importante, todo el país mirando. Stiles debería estar revolcándose de risa justo ahora, y siente que necesita hacerlo, pero por alguna razón no puede. Su corazón está yendo una milla por minuto, los corazones de todos yendo una milla por minuto en sus oídos. Hay algo espantoso en alguien que tiene tanto miedo, ya no les importa cómo se ven. Especialmente cuando ese alguien es Jackson, a quien siempre le importa su apariencia. Stiles se está sintiendo un poco enfermo, por el miedo y el pánico que inspiró el pequeño espectáculo de Jackson.

Derek todavía lo está mirando, cuando él echa un vistazo al escenario, y él lanza una oración al cielo.

Por favor, en serio, un tornado anormal o un rayo en la cabeza sería realmente bueno ahora mismo.

El alcalde Finstock se levanta para reanudar el podio, pero se queda callado un momento, solo frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos saltones. Intenta calmarse con un movimiento de cabeza frenético, a pesar de que realmente no ayuda. Por otra parte, él siempre se ve de alguna manera aturdido y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. "Bueno... eso fue. Guau. Eso fue interesante, ¿eh? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Todos deberíamos sentirnos... uh, honrados. Sí, honrados de que Alfa Mahealani eligió uno de los nuestros. Finalmente, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca volvería a suceder. ¡Míranos ahora! Beacon Hills está de vuelta en el mapa, bebé! ¡Come wolfsbane, Landrove Lake! "

¿Realmente está dando un discurso de victoria? ¿Después de lo que acaba de pasar?

"Ahora veamos si no podemos ir dos por dos, ¿eh? Alfa Hale, son todos tuyos. Ve a la ciudad De verdad. Si los quieres a todos, oye, ¿quién soy yo para detenerte, verdad? ¡Sí! ¡Tenlos a todos, amigo!" Riendo, se dirige hacia la multitud, eso es Derek debe elegir.

Stiles morirá.

Derek no se molesta en levantarse de su asiento, lo que tranquiliza a Stiles por todos los negativos .00000001 segundos. En cambio, agarra la manga del guardia más cercano a él y la empuja para susurrar algo tan bajo, Stiles no puede entenderlo. No puedo oírlo sobre su corazón, arañando su garganta.

El guardia asiente y se levanta, hace un gesto para que los otros guardias también se pongan de pie.

Derek se queda en el escenario mientras ellos se unen a la multitud de Omegas, y no pierden el tiempo recorriendo cada fila para sentir bien a nadie. Cortan por el pasillo lateral con un propósito.

Stiles les pide que elijan cada fila antes que la suya; y ahora -volteen ahora- ahora- ahora- vayan para allá- él canta en su cabeza, pero no lo hacen. Hasta que lleguen a su fila.

Derek ni siquiera tiene que venir, no tiene que tocar, oler o marcar lo que es suyo— él sabe exactamente a quién quiere y nadie lo desafiará. No en su propio territorio. Él ni siquiera tiene que-

Esto no está sucediendo.

Se acercan cada vez más, y las palmas de Stiles se vuelven húmedas, y su rostro está caliente, y mira a su padre, y su padre está mirando a los guardias, y mira a Scott, y Scott lo está mirando, y vuelve a mirar a Derek y...

Los guardias se detienen frente a él y se abren en abanico a su alrededor, como las puntas de una brújula. Él se pone nervioso, mirando de cara blindada a cara blindada. Luego hay una mano en su espalda. Una en su hombro. La sangre corre por sus oídos. Su corazón se está separando, empujando directamente fuera de su pecho, tiene que ser eso. La multitud está zumbando, pero no puede distinguir ninguna palabra. No puedo decir nada por sí mismo. Se han acercado a él, lo han enjaulado. Está atrapado.

No hay a donde ir.

Él no se sentirá orgulloso de esto más tarde, pero él solo— justo ahí, fuera de combate, se desmaya


	2. DOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lamento muchísimo la tardanza tuve un fin de mes muy muy ocupado.   
> Espero que no tenga tantos errores literalmente termine de traducir mas de la mitad hoy en todo el día.  
> Disfrútenlo y muchas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, me animan a seguir traduciendo <3

 

Stiles se mueve al sentir los suaves nudillos que recorren su mejilla.

—Enfermera Lydia...- murmura, lamiendo distraídamente la sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Estás aquí para tomar mi temperatura?-

El brillo inconfundible de la risa de Allison le pica los párpados.         

— ¿Stiles?-, Dice su padre, muy lejos. Y ahora su cabeza se transpone de alguna manera en el cuerpo de Lydia.

Mal, mal, no, no, no-

Stiles no puede abrir los ojos lo suficientemente rápido como para ahuyentar esa fantástica imagen mental. Simplemente hay algunas cosas que nunca deben verse, y eso definitivamente está cerca de ser la primera de la lista, debe ser la primera.

Se encuentra mirando a las estrellas brillantes y la luz media de su propio techo, respirando con dificultad en un súbito sobresalto de pánico. Allison se inclinó a un lado de su cama, Scott se colocó sobre su hombro, su padre al pie, todos lo miraban con atención. Eso es... Sí. Esto realmente no se ve bien. La gente no se reúne a tu alrededor sin ninguna razón. Siempre hay una razón. Usualmente es algo normal, como estar enfermo o muerto. No porque acabas de ser elegido por un alfa para la semana de celo.

Al menos está en casa, en su propia cama.

Gime de vergüenza y se lleva las manos a la cara. Gime de nuevo por si acaso, en caso de que el mundo no lo oyera la primera vez.

El mundo nunca lo oye. Un buen ejemplo: ningún rayo en la cabeza. Y el traje púrpura. Y el hecho de que el maldito Derek Hale-

—... Dime que acabo de soñar todo eso-, murmura.

— No, te escogieron, amigo-, dice Scott. ¿Por qué parece feliz al respecto? —Tú, eh... obtuviste un Alfa, justo como dijiste que lo harías-.

Es probablemente uno de esos casos en que es tan incómodo, no hay nada más que hacer que bromear y reír. Stiles también quiere reírse.

Excepto que oh espera, no lo hace.

— Sabes, realmente podría usar buenas noticias aquí-.

— ¿El traje funcionó?- su padre ofrece

— ¿De verdad, papá? Define 'funcionó'-. Stiles se sienta solo para entrecerrar los ojos ante la expresión relajada de su padre. La habitación gira un poco, y en vano agarra con fuerza su edredón. —Voy a ser enviado a la loca Villa Alfa ¿y eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Funcionó? Hey, vamos a llevarte a ti. Tal vez él no sepa la diferencia-.

—Stiles, dame un poco de crédito. Nunca he estado en esta posición antes-. Su padre encuentra su rodilla debajo del edredón, apretándola de forma tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, solo hace que Stiles se sienta aún peor. Él tiene malas asociaciones con ese gesto, como estar enfermo y su madre muriendo, y, oh, ser elegido por un Alfa, agregar eso a la lista. Se obliga a no alejarse, pero parece que su padre puede leer la incomodidad en todo su rostro, especialmente cuando, un segundo después, le retira la mano.

— Bueno... sí, yo tampoco lo eh estado-. Él toma uno de los botones de la manga del saco, frunciéndose así mismo el ceño. — Supongo que ambos estamos en apuros-.

Allison envuelve sus manos alrededor de su muñeca, que, sorprendentemente, no hace absolutamente nada para consolarlo. La única vez que tiene a una linda niña en su cama, incluso sosteniendo  su mano, y es por esto. ¡Esto! ¿En qué fuerza cósmica orinó, en una vida pasada? En serio, ¿hay algún tipo de precio en su cabeza o algo así?

Al parecer, su cuerpo todavía tiene la capacidad de sonrojarse de todos modos, todo pesimismo a un lado. Estupendo. Eso es solo... genial.

—Te perdiste todo, Stiles-, dice Scott. —Media hora después de que te desmayaste, una tonelada de reporteros llegó al complejo. Siguieron tratando de entrar a tu casa, así que tu padre le dio a uno de los guardias de Alfa Hale algo de tu ropa, y Alfa Hale se fue con él, como si fuera tú. Le pusieron una chaqueta sobre la cabeza y todo para que nadie lo notara, y supongo que en medio de todo el caos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que él era un Beta... Un par de ellos se quedaron porque querían que hiciéramos entrevistas sobre ti, pero tu padre dijo que los arrestaría por entrar sin permiso si no salían de allí. Y luego sacó su inmovilizador eléctrico. Fue genial-.

— ¿Se fue? ¿Sin mí? ¿Y qué? ¿Se terminó? ¿Estoy bien?-

— No lo creo, pequeño-, murmura su padre.

— Derek dijo que enviaría otro automóvil. Debería estar aquí alrededor de las ocho-, dice Allison, y es como un chorrito de agua fría en la espalda.

— Ahora esa es una verdadera motivación-. Él busca el reloj que no tiene, mordisqueando la punta de su pulgar. — ¿Qué hora es?-

— Mm, estuviste desmayado por unas horas, así que solo tenemos un poco de tiempo. Son más de las siete-.

Cuando mira a Allison, cuando realmente le presta atención a su rostro, tiene este ceño fruncido en la boca y el tipo de simpatía en sus ojos que lo inquieta; le hace pensar en su madre, no en sus ojos sino en el de todos los demás en su funeral, y después, en la calle, en la escuela o en la tienda; todos lo sabían, y todos pensaban que necesitaba que le recordaran a diario lo mal que se sentían por él, lo terrible que era, lo mucho que apestaba la muerte, en caso de que lo olvidara. Siempre escuchó que ser escogido por un Alfa se supone que es un honor, pero aquí está, sintiendo que alguien acaba de morir.

Excepto por el funeral de su madre, nunca vio realmente a su padre descomponerse, ni siquiera un poco. Él sabe, con una mano dura de culpabilidad infundada, que su padre lo reserva para cuando esté solo. Pero ahora también hay una extraña palidez en su rostro y un cálculo en sus movimientos, como si estuviera tratando de no pisar los dedos de los pies de Stiles o complicar las cosas más de lo que ya lo están. Mirar a Scott produce un efecto similar, y a Stiles se le ponen los pelos de punta.

Todo hace que Stiles quiera saltar de su ventana. Ver si puede correr más rápido que el destino.

Él toma un respiro y asiente.

— Ustedes son realmente...- Se suelta del agarre de todos y sale de la cama, con el cuerpo tembloroso y la cabeza ligera. Entonces el desmayo es un inconveniente real. Él debería hacerlo de nuevo pronto. Tal vez pueda desmayarse durante la semana de celo y despertarse cuando termine. — Realmente me estás subestimando aquí. Quiero decir que he pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida. Creo que puedo manejar un Alfa. No hay necesidad de ponerse lloroso al respecto. Volveré dentro de unos días, ¿verdad? No es que vaya a morir allí. Oye, tengo que vivir la vida de mate de un Alfa. Eso es bueno. Casi lo eh logrado, ahora. Quizás nunca regrese-.

Scott deja escapar esta risa extraña e incómoda que tiene el estómago de Stiles dando volteretas. — Champagne y papas fritas, ¿verdad, Stiles?-

— Exacto. Tengo la intención de tomarlo por todo lo que vale-.

Él va a morir. Él va a morir.

Y Derek lo va a matar.

¿Por qué demonios Derek lo eligió, de todos modos? ¿No vio el traje púrpura? ¿Puede Stiles exigir un recuento para este tipo de cosas?

Tal vez realmente lo sacara de su miseria. Tal vez esto va a ser un asesinato de misericordia. ¿El punto más débil de la manada? Blanco en la mira, fin de línea.

— Papá, eh... ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunta, sacudiéndose la idea y cruzando su habitación hacia la vieja cómoda en la esquina. Abre el primer cajón pero se encuentra incapaz de hacer más que solo mirar su ropa interior, sus calcetines. Algo sobre el momento se siente raro, casi como si en cuanto los toque, se irá.

— Cualquier cosa-, dice su padre detrás de él, con un matiz húmedo en su voz. –Nómbralo-.

— Consigue una botella de queroseno, algunos fósforos y quema este traje. De preferencia, conmigo dentro de él-.

 

^

— Así que... esto es incómodo-, dice Stiles, dejándose caer junto a Scott en el porche y apoyando su bolsa de lacrosse -una maleta glorificada- contra la barandilla de la escalera.

Por lo menos, está fuera del traje púrpura y en ropa razonable, ahora. Son las pequeñas victorias las que cuentan, realmente.

Derek ya lo eligió. Ya no es necesario ser impresionante. No es que Stiles iría con ‘impresionante’ para ese traje.

Más bien como 'la plaga de la humanidad'. O tal vez 'el traje donde la vergüenza llega a morir'.

—Sí... Realmente incómodo-, murmura Scott. No hay mucho más que decir que eso. No a menos que quieran meterse en cosas pesadas, y ninguno de los dos lo hace. Mejor dejarlo intacto. A Stiles le gusta más de esa manera.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Jackson sea un Omega-. Siempre pensé que había algo raro en él, pero creo que tiene sentido ahora”.

— ¿Qué no es raro acerca de él?-

Scott se burla. — Cierto-.

— ¿Qué pasó con él, de todos modos?-

— No lo sé. La gente de Alfa Mahealani lo llevó de vuelta a su casa, supongo-. Scott se encoge de hombros. — ¿Es probable que también tenga que empacar y decir adiós a su familia?-

— Quiero decir, ¿tú lo...- Stiles piensa lo que va a decir aquí. Incluso él no está muy seguro. — ¿Pero lo viste más después de que me desmayé? ¿Parecía asustado? ¿Viste que estaba llorando?-

— Sí-, dice Scott.

— ¿Sí a qué? Verlo más o a él... ya sabes, ¿llorando?-

— No, sí, lo vi llorar. Fue realmente extraño.- Scott se inclina para recoger una astilla de uno de los escalones podridos. — Este día no parece real-.

— Y me lo dices a mí.- Y luego, Stiles es golpeado con una repentina avalancha de vergüenza.

— Así que espera... ¿cuál crees que es peor, llorar o desmayarse en la televisión nacional?-

Scott levanta una ceja hacia él. _Stiles, ¿hablas en serio ahora mismo?_ Eso es lo que eso significa. Demasiado fácil.

— Sí, hablo en serio. Quiero irme con algo de dignidad. Miéntenme si es necesario-.

— Llorar es totalmente peor.-

Es tranquilizador que Scott sepa mentir cuando Stiles realmente lo necesita. Incluso si él puede saber que es una mentira. Sigue siendo tranquilizador.

Él asiente sabiamente. — Eso pensé.-  

— En realidad, fue un poco raro. Como... Derek saltó de su asiento cuando te desmayaste Él casi se transforma en lobo, también. Asustó a la gente. Él es quien te llevó cargando a tu casa. Pero parecía realmente ansioso por irse, incluso antes de que llegara toda la prensa. ¿Tal vez tu padre le mostró su pistola de acónito?”

El concepto de Derek siendo frenético sobre cualquier cosa, mucho menos por Stiles, no cuadra en absoluto.

Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal; él estalla con una sonrisa, solo para ahuyentar la sensación. — ¿No- qué? Él no... ¿Él hizo todo eso?-

Unas pocas casas más abajo, un par de faros se pegan a su calle, aplastando cualquier respuesta de Scott. Pasando detrás de ellos hay un automóvil negro, perdido en la oscuridad a excepción de la parrilla de metal en la parte delantera y algo más.

Scott mira su reloj. —Guau, a las ocho en punto-.

El padre de Stiles debe haber estado observando desde la ventana de la sala de estar porque de repente ha salido por la puerta de forma espontánea, con Allison pegada a sus talones.

Ni un minuto más tarde, un automóvil tipo trampa mortal negro y vintage se detiene en el camino de entrada. Stiles siente como que va a vomitar sobre sus zapatos. O tal vez vomitar sobre todo el auto. Ese sería un mensaje lo suficientemente claro, ¿verdad?

Derek probablemente esté dentro, esperándolo. Las ventanas están oscurecidas, sin embargo. Demasiado oscuro para saberlo, no por falta de intentos.

Stiles traga saliva y se levanta, pasando una mano por la correa de su bolso. Realmente no puede entender si es un testimonio de su cobardía o su valentía el que aún no se ha levantado y huido muy lejos. Esto se supone que es un honor, sin embargo. Es algo bueno. El compuesto probablemente se beneficiará mucho con él, incluso si no lo hace, y eso es bastante importante. De todos modos, ha visto lo que sucedió antes, cuando los Omegas elegidos intentaron retroceder o luchar para escapar, incluso; simplemente lo hicieron mucho más difícil para ellos y sus compuestos. Stiles tiene una mala racha a veces, pero incluso él no es lo suficientemente imbécil como para arruinar la integridad de Beacon Hills (no a propósito, al menos), si fuera solo porque eso también significaría joder a su padre, Scott, Allison, Lydia y un montón de otras personas que no se lo merecerían, junto con ellos.

Además, encuentra que tiene una extraña determinación para manejar esto mejor que Jackson. Si nada más puede ayudarlo a superarlo, finalmente ganarle en esto será suficiente. Stiles probablemente podría vivir  muy feliz solo con eso por el resto de su vida, en realidad.

El conductor, un hombre fornido y mayor vestido con un uniforme negro, sale del automóvil y casi tropieza con Stiles para quitarle la bolsa, con la punta del sombrero y una sonrisa. Por un segundo, Stiles piensa que podría romperse algo con tanta emoción. Como la cadera.

Al menos alguien está contento con todo esto.

— Tratamiento de estrella, ¿eh, Stiles?- Scott susurra, atrapado en algún punto medio de miedo y asombro.

Stiles solo puede asentir. Por primera vez, no hay ningún comentario sarcástico en su cerebro. Su lengua solo se siente como plomo en su boca.

Su padre apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles, se inclina para presionar un beso en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Él no ha hecho eso desde que Stiles era un niño. Incluso entonces era embarazoso, por no mencionar ahora.

Primero con el apretón de la rodilla, ahora besándole la cabeza... ¿Por qué parece que realmente se va a morir?

— Si...- comienza su padre, —  si él hace te algo, y quiero decir cualquier cosa, a ti, tú solo-

—  Papá, está bien-. Stiles se encoge de hombros y se levanta, Scott lo sigue lentamente. — Estaré bien. Estoy bastante seguro de que esto es toda una broma colosal, de todos modos, pero incluso si no lo es, hay muchas cosas más aterradoras que una semana con un Alfa. De hecho, debería ser quien te diga que te cuides a ti mismo. ¿Qué vas a hacer sin mí durante una semana?-

Su padre frunce el ceño.

El conductor corre hacia ellos y hace una profunda reverencia al pie de las escaleras. Stiles simplemente se pone de pie, incómodo. ¿Se supone que tiene que hacer algún tipo de movimiento?

— Señor, cuando esté listo-, dice el conductor, y Stiles tiene que recordar preguntarle su nombre más tarde. Probablemente sea Winston o Beauregard o Cheshire, algo así de elegante.

Stiles se obliga a sonreír mientras avanza por los escalones. Es una distancia corta, pero él la arrastra.

Se da vuelta al final, para una última mirada a Scott, Allison y su padre, todos de pie en el porche. Él los guarda en la memoria, tal como son. Ya sabes, en caso de que él muera. Que sigue siendo una posibilidad muy real, muy dolorosa.

— Amigos. ¿Qué pasa con las caras tristes? Volveré antes de que se den cuenta. Soy como una enfermedad, no puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. Alfa Hale incluso podría enviarme a casa pronto por mal comportamiento. Remordimiento del comprador o algo así-.

Eso hace que las comisuras de sus labios suban, pero en realidad no es suficiente. Todavía hay algo que falta. Asomando sobre sus cabezas, como una maldita tormenta entrando. O un tornado Un... monzón. Stiles nunca fue bueno para despedirse, de todos modos.

¿Alguien lo es? ¿Hay alguien afuera que se genial para despedirse? ¿Qué implicaría eso? ¿Y cuándo las despedidas son buenas? A menos que te libres de algo.

Tal vez no sea bueno ser bueno para decir adiós. Tal vez Stiles está por delante del juego, en ese sentido. Debe significar que no ha tenido que hacerlas lo suficiente para poder ser bueno con ellas.

Se tomaría un segundo para estar agradecido por eso, si no fuera por el hecho de que el automóvil de la muerte de Derek está en marcha en su entrada.

— Oigan-, dice por encima del hombro mientras gira hacia el coche, —Mírenme en la pantalla de video. Estoy seguro de que no podrán tener suficiente de esta cara de payaso-.

 

^

 

Derek no lo está esperando adentro, pero Stiles se encuentra a sí mismo todo agitado y nervioso por la ansiedad, sin embargo, más agitado y nervioso que nunca antes, lo que es una hazaña en sí mismo. Salta de un lado para otro porque no puede quedarse quieto, presiona cada botón de la parte de atrás, abre todos los compartimentos, deja que sus nervios coman a través de varias bolsas de pretzels de la consola desplegable. Incluso trata de explicarle al conductor, Garrison, la historia del pretzel, pero todo lo que Garrison hace es sonreírle como si solo fingiera escuchar; eso hace que Stiles se odie a sí mismo un poco.

Este auto es nuevo y está llevando a Stiles a algún lugar nuevo y ya huele a preludio, débil con lo que supone que es el aroma de Derek. No lo ha olido en tanto tiempo, es difícil estar cien por ciento seguro, pero siente que está en lo cierto. Él tiene razón. De alguna manera, él lo recuerda lo suficiente.

En cualquier caso, no hace nada para quitarle esa sensación de estar en la orilla de un acantilado. En realidad, lo pone más en la orilla. En la orilla de la orilla. De un acantilado.

A pesar de que las ventanas están obscuras, y Garrison tiene algún tipo de música clásica suave que normalmente pondría a Stiles en buen humor tipo La La Land, observa cómo cada kilómetro pasa bajo las ruedas.

 

^

Bueno no cada kilómetro. Ligera exageración.

De alguna manera, como a dos tercios del camino, se las arregla para quedarse dormido. Debe haber sido toda la emoción del día (o ese traje púrpura tiene poderes para chupar la vida). Por lo general, rebota en las paredes hasta al menos las dos o las tres de la madrugada, si no se mantiene despierto toda la noche. Él siempre se ha enorgullecido de nunca quedarse dormido en los autos, un hecho que hizo que su familia pensara dos veces en cualquier viaje.

El nunca aparentemente terminó hoy.

Se despierta con una considerable mancha de baba en la barbilla y, lo que es más importante, con la apertura de la puerta trasera. Luego, el aire frío, el olor fresco de la noche, las luces brillantes, algún extraño diciendo: — Omega Stilinski, estamos aquí. Omega Stilinski-. Grillos. Ranas. Otros animales nocturnos.

Con retraso, se da cuenta de que es Garrison quien le está hablando. Garrison, el conductor. Del auto en el que estás. Correcto. Mira por la puerta y lo ve allí, inclinado sobre las rodillas y el sombrero en la mano, mirándole con orgullo.

— Este auto anda como un sueño, ¿no?- él dice, volviendo a ponerse el sombrero. Él realmente debe disfrutar de su trabajo.

Esa es una buena señal, teniendo en cuenta que su jefe está por acostarse con Stiles.

— Uh...- Stiles se sienta torpemente, con los huesos protestando. Limpia la saliva con el dorso de su mano. — Uh, sí. Es agradable.-

— El señor Hale es muy atento, especialmente con sus automóviles. Podría llamarlo un coleccionista-.

Un coleccionista. De carros. Como cualquier tipo respetable. Las únicas cosas que Stiles ha coleccionado son rocas y decepción.

Garrison hace un gesto para que salga del automóvil, pero Stiles duda.

Duda con tanta fuerza que cuando finalmente tiene las bolas para salir, _solo hazlo, Stiles, hazlo ahora_ , él va tan rápido que tropieza con el borde del marco de la puerta y casi estrella su cráneo justo a través de la ventana de la puerta. Excepto que se detiene justo antes de que realmente suceda. Apenas. Se topa cara a cara con la cerradura a prueba de niños, a un centímetro de sacarse su ojo.

Y esto, damas y caballeros, es el Elegido de un Alfa. Ahogándose con su propio corazón ahora mismo.

Garrison hace un sonido estrangulado y sale apresurado del maletero abierto.

— Omega Stilinski, ¿estás bien?- Se acerca. Pasa sobre Stiles sin ayudarlo. En absoluto. Ni siquiera una mano en su hombro. Olvida una mano, Stiles realmente podría usar a Garrison para sacarlo de su miseria, aquí  justo en el camino de entrada. Eso estaría bien.

Eso sería generoso.

— ¿Señor?-

— ¿Si...?- Él jadea pesadamente - de una forma varonil - en la puerta. — Estoy Bien, Gary-.

— Garrison, señor.-

— Lo siento.-

—Yo solo...- Garrison frunce el ceño. Hay algo en su voz que Stiles reconoce, el viejo y  bueno _huye, huye de desesperación_. Él no puede culparlo. Por lo general, inspira asombro. Y no del buen tipo, tampoco. — Voy a recoger su bolsa, señor-.

— Gracias, sí. Eso está bien-, dice Stiles, y se esfuerza por dejar su agarre mortal en la puerta.

Hay abolladuras, puede jurar, donde sus dedos casi literalmente arañaron con tanta fuerza.

Lo bueno es que no hubo daño con sus garras real. Eso hubiera sido mucho peor.

Realmente, solo... no es un buen día. Probablemente tendrá que pagar por los daños. ...Con el salario que no gana en el trabajo que no tiene.

Eso lo resume todo.

El segundo nombre de Stiles es "tonto" en cualquier momento dado, pero cuando finalmente logra salir del auto de una pieza, su mandíbula cae por el asombro de -la gran inmensidad de la propiedad de Derek. Delante de él es probablemente el edificio más grande que jamás haya visto. Y es solo una casa.

Es una casa con esteroides.

No, es una casa que ha tomado esteroides durante años y ahora está furiosa. Una furia de... esteroides.

Parece que podría encajar a todos los de Beacon Hills cómodamente, y algunos más. El exterior es un ladrillo blanco grisáceo, con todo tipo de arbustos, árboles y hiedra cerca. También hay focos cada pocos metros, proyectando enormes estelas de luz y sombra por los lados, y cada luz en el lugar parece estar encendida. Se siente viva, de alguna manera, aunque Stiles apuesta, probablemente no haya más que un puñado de personas viviendo aqui.

Hay una fuente frontal y central, incluso. Una fuente. Que tiene un lobo sentado en un tipo de luna floreciente, con su hocico levantado como si estuviera aullando, excepto que está escupiendo agua.

Buena esa. Realmente inteligente.

A veces, porque Beacon Hills se ha ido a la mierda desde que Laura Hale murió, hay restricciones de agua: no hay agua después de las 6 p.m., no hay jardines de riego, no hay agua caliente para las duchas, hierva el agua antes de beber. Hay algo inherentemente inquietante en esa fuente, en comparación. La casa, también, todo ese desperdicio de electricidad y espacio desperdiciado, dinero desperdiciado. Pero la fuente... Stiles resopla. Mira hacia su derecha para donde debería estar Scott y abre la boca para decir algo inteligente.

No, Scott. Cierto.

Se sobresalta con un estruendoso sonido metálico y gira justo a tiempo para atrapar el estremecedor sonido de un par de altas puertas de hierro forjado.

Bueno, eso no es siniestro en absoluto.

Un nudo se hincha en su garganta, junto con la oleada de piel de gallina. Él no sabe por qué, pero en ese momento, su cerebro va directo a Jackson. Se pregunta cómo Alfa Mahealani lo está tratando. Lo que él piensa de él. Lo que piensan el uno del otro. Si se siente como Stiles se siente. Quizás él todavía está llorando.

Ese último pensamiento hace que Stiles se sienta un poco mejor. Él no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Garrison se acerca a él con su bolsa. Él sonríe al ver a Stiles sonriendo, lo que hace que Stiles se sienta un poco mal. Si él solo supiera el por qué.

No, Garrison probablemente también se reiría de Jackson.

— ¿Señor?- él dice.

— Oh no, yo solo... yo estaba, eh-. Stiles coloca un dedo puntiagudo sobre su hombro. — Entonces, ¿dónde está toda la prensa? ¿Me imagine que ya estarían en este lugar?-

—  Usted y el Sr. Derek los quisieron desviar, según escuché. Está acostumbrado a ser evasivo, y están acostumbrados a perseguirlo, desafortunadamente. Pero debería regresar pronto, ahora que el verdadero tú ha llegado aquí de una sola pieza.- Garrison hace un gesto hacia la casa. —  ¿Debería llevarle a su habitación?

— Claro, genial...- Stiles grazna alrededor del bulto aún alojado en su garganta. — Dirige el camino-.

Al infierno.

 

^

Lo que el pequeño Stiles capta en la línea recta de la habitación de Derek es que Derek realmente ama el espacio negativo o realmente odia la decoración. El piso principal de la casa parece ser el único lugar que se ha escenificado, e incluso eso se termina cuando Garrison lleva a Stiles más adentro del vientre de la bestia, donde probablemente casi nadie está permitido y mantener las pretensiones no es algo que se necesite hacer. El segundo y el tercer piso son aún más áridos, y fríos, como las habitaciones y los pasillos, nunca tuvieron a alguien que los calentara para empezar, y mucho menos retuvieron algo de ese calor, o incluso solo una señal de que habían estado allí, después de que se fueron. El lugar se lee más como una cripta que como una casa habitada. Stiles teme incluso tocar cualquier cosa por temor a molestar a los muertos, y realmente no puede recordar si las partes inferiores de sus zapatos están limpias.

Guau, grandes prioridades. Le acaban de ordenar que sirva básicamente su virginidad a un maldito Alfa que vive entre los muertos, y le preocupa ensuciar los pisos.

De alguna manera, esa realización solo lo hace querer arrastrar sus pies aún más duro.

Solo se resigna a seguir de cerca a Garrison y hacer lo que el hace, como un buen y pequeño Omega. Si está bien que la servidumbre lo haga, probablemente esté bien que lo hagan los invitados, calcula. Él lo resolverá a medida que avanza. Intentará no crear problemas si no tiene que hacerlo (si de todos modos no tiene suerte, como suele suceder).

Lo que se siente como una hora más tarde, finalmente se detienen lentamente frente a una puerta genérica, blanca, al final de un largo pasillo. No hay campanas o silbatos. No hay pozos de oscuridad listos para absorberlo. No hay señales de que la puerta sea incluso la de Derek. Es algo decepcionante, considerándolo.

Considerando que esperaba pozos de oscuridad y condenación eterna. Algo así.

Stiles se frustra. La cosa ni siquiera es negra.

— ¿De Verdad?- él dice. — ¿En serio? ¿Esto es todo?-

Garrison lo mira como si no lo entendiera del todo.

Él tampoco está seguro de saber a dónde va con esto.

— Quiero decir, gracias, amigo. Garrison. Gracias por traerme aquí-. A la cámara de tortura.

Él tiende una mano para que Garrison la sacuda.

Garrison solo lo mira con ojos sospechosos, no hace ningún movimiento para tomarla.

Y... correcto. ¿A Stiles le creció un pulgar extra o algo así? ¿Una enorme verruga? ¿Tiene algún salpullido?

— Gracias, señor. Ha sido un placer. Seré su conductor por el resto de su estancia, si necesita ir a algún lado-.

Stiles realmente no está seguro de por qué Garrison lo deja con la mano estirada. Él pone su mano atrás, se la limpia en los pantalones. ¿Todavía hay algo de baba, tal vez?

¿Los Obscenamente Poderosos & Compañia ya no se dan la mano?

— Oye, Garrison... ¿qué tal si me llevas de vuelta a mi casa, entonces?-

Garrison se ríe.

Bien. Puntos por intentarlo.

— Con el permiso del señor Derek, por supuesto-.

El permiso del Sr. Derek. Ahora será así.

— Gracias, Garrison, lo tendré en cuenta-.

— Muy bien señor.-

Garrison espera hasta que Stiles tiene una mano en el perilla, y luego se da vuelta y desaparece por un pasillo o por una puerta oculta, detrás de un panel en la pared, Stiles no lo sabe. Tal vez haya un tobogán secreto debajo de una de las plantas en maceta o algo así. Un segundo Garrison está allí y el siguiente, poof, nada. Stiles está solo ahora, solo con sus pensamientos y la puerta de Derek. Ninguno de los cuales es muy bueno quedarse solo durante un tiempo significativo.

Él no puede obligarse a girar la perilla al principio. No está seguro de si Derek estará en la cuarto, esperándolo. Stiles puede simplemente imaginar inofensivamente poniendo su bolsa sobre la cama y luego, ¡bam!, De repente, una sombra de la esquina está encima de él.

Porque ¿Derek? Sí, de nuevo, siempre allí.

Stiles no lo ha visto bien desde hace unos años, pero conoce bien el hecho de que, si bien ahora pueden estar a la misma altura, Derek tiene más de unos pocos kilos sobre él. Y circunferencia. Simplemente hay... más circunferencia en general. Esta, por lo que Stiles pudo decir en la ceremonia, bastante obviamente familiarizado con esto que a otras personas les gusta llamar 'ejercicio' y lo hacen voluntariamente, pero que Stiles se acerca con una actitud de 'fingir hasta que lo logres’.

Eso solo significa que siempre lo está fingiendo, porque hacerlo realmente no es un punto de interés, en este... punto en el tiempo. Hizo lo suficiente por mantenerse en la banca en el equipo de lacrosse, y ha tenido algunas buenas carreras de velocidad huyendo de Jackson a lo largo de los años, pero todo lo que realmente consiguió fue darle un pequeño contorneado a las piezas de madera que él llama cuerpo. Lydia probablemente tenga incluso más masa muscular que él, y sus ejercicios más extenuantes son ir de compras y limar sus uñas.

Y brillo de labios

Eventualmente, Stiles muerde la bala y solo abre la puerta con un golpe, tan fuerte que suena como si dejara una marca en la pared.

Por un lado, movimiento suave, idiota.

Por otro lado, nadie sale sobresaltado de cualquier esquina. No encuentra ojos redondos y brillantes que lo observen desde las sombras. Él tampoco escucha ningún otro latido del corazón que el suyo, lo cual es alentador. Pero él es Stiles. Él ha estado equivocado antes.

Lentamente, empuja camina hacia adelante en la habitación, balanceándose de lado a lado por cualquier movimiento repentino, con las orejas levantadas por cualquier ruido extraño. Es casi demasiado silencioso, y por un segundo considera si esto no se convertirá en una película de terror. Las cosas siempre son demasiado silenciosas antes del asesinato de la desafortunada víctima. Y Stiles es casi la desafortunada de todas las desafortunadas víctimas en este momento. Si Derek planea matarlo, este sería el momento cinemático perfecto para hacerlo.

Pero aun así, nada.

Él toma una buena y larga olida al aire, aunque el olor es abrumadoramente nuevo y desconcertante, y no puede distinguir nada de eso. Y sin embargo, es familiar, lo mismo desde el auto, lo mismo desde cierto punto de conocer a Derek en su pasado, simplemente insoportablemente más fuerte. Stiles casi puede saborearlo mientras baja por su garganta, como si se hubiera tragado un pedazo de madera ahumada y jengibre afilado. Hay algo más que Stiles no puede ubicar, también, pero así son las esencias. Hay partes que son demasiado orgánicas para el cuerpo, y tienes que inventar nuevos nombres para ellas o sufrir noches de insomnio después de una noche sin dormir tratando de descifrarlas. Stiles lo hace, al menos.

El de su padre es el de la pino-affle porque tiene esta extraña combinación de pinos, jarabes de waffles, debajo del acero y la canela. La de Scott es naran-bolla, por la cebolla y naranja que tiene a su alrededor, lo que a Stiles le llevó un tiempo acostumbrarse, al principio. Pero Scott valió la pena. El de su madre fue calabaza-maíz. Explicativo por sí mismo.

La de Derek es... Stiles aún no lo sabe. Puede llevar un tiempo averiguarlo. Todavía no puede identificar a Jackson, y lo conoce desde hace años.

Por otra parte, probablemente no está intentando lo suficientemente fuerte. No hay pérdidas allí.

Cuando está lo suficientemente calmado como para salir de su cabeza por medio segundo, se da cuenta de que la habitación de Derek es conservativamente pequeña, especialmente en comparación con la sobrecompensación del resto de la casa (pensando en ello ahora, wow, alguien tiene un pequeño pene). Hay una cama justo en el medio de la pared del fondo, apenas lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Está vestida con sábanas negras (una verdadera sorpresa), con dos mesillas de noche de madera negra a cada lado, una con un reloj holográfico y la otra con una elegante lámpara de metal. Derek tiene una modesta estantería de metal inclinada en una esquina, a unos pocos pies de la cama, y un armario de madera negra en la esquina opuesta. Entre ellos hay un banco acolchado, que se sienta debajo de una gran ventana con cortinas de color gris. Directamente a la derecha de Stiles hay un escritorio y una silla de metal, intactos, excepto por la elegante configuración de la computadora en la parte superior (podría babear sobre eso). A su izquierda hay una mesa baja de madera negra, adornada con una gran cantidad de comida.

Su estómago gorgotea.

Babear es de pronto una subestimación. Más como cascadas que salen de su boca.

—… ¿Aperitivos?-

Dice algo que el aroma de Derek es tan abrumador que incluso Stiles no olió la comida de inmediato.

Arrastra su bolsa de lacrosse sobre la cama y se arrodilla sobre el altar que es el más sagrado de todos. ¿Por dónde empezar, por dónde empezar?

— Al menos, comeré bien esta semana-.

Está a punto de tragar el primer mini pastelito cuando la voz de su padre interrumpe:

_¡Stiles!_

— ¿Qué?-  pregunta a través de un bocado, escupiendo migas por todas partes.

Y luego viene a toda prisa hacia él.

Esa conversación que tuvieron en la cocina, justo antes de que Stiles saliera a esperar el auto con Scott.

_Stiles_ , su padre había comenzado, inclinado sobre la mesa. _Hay algunas cosas que debes recordar al tratar con Alphas. Ahora quiero que escuches con cuidado._ _Número uno: nunca caminar delante de ellos. Ellos lo ven como un desafío a su autoridad._ _Número dos: nunca los ofendas, si puedes evitarlo_. En ese momento, acababa de darle a Stiles esta mirada inútil, como si 'si puedes evitarlo’ ya no estuviera en el reino de las posibilidades de Stiles en ese momento _. Y número tres: nunca comer antes que ellos._

— Oh Dios mío-

En un instante, Stiles escupe el pastel en su mano, todo retorcido por sus dientes, brillante con saliva. Él hace una mueca y la tira en una de las servilletas sobre la mesa, la aprieta con fuerza. Toma unas cuantas servilletas más por si acaso. Él se apresura a buscar un lugar para esconderlo, ¿el cajón del escritorio? ¿Armario? ¿Abrir la ventana y arrojarlo? Pero simplemente termina metiéndolo en su bolsillo trasero, estrangulado por los nervios.

— Estoy muerto, estoy tan... Estoy tan muerto en este momento. Esa fue mi última comida. Ni siquiera pude comerlo. Santo Dios...-

De alguna manera, en su cerebro lleno de miedo, todo se suma a la fiel respuesta de luchar o huir, y él, como siempre, elige huir. Él tiene su bolsa levantada tan rápido que le golpea el culo, y él, a su vez, tropieza con la puerta, agarrándose descuidadamente por la perilla. Realmente no es la comida. O las reglas. Es este lugar. Él no puede estar aquí. Él no pertenece aquí. Esto está mal. Esto es simplemente el error más grave que alguna vez se haya cometido.

Él abre la puerta y, por supuesto, parado allí mismo está Derek.

Alfa Derek.

Usando el mismo conjunto negro que antes. Incluso tiene la misma mirada en su rostro, como si quemara un agujero directamente en el cráneo de Stiles con sus ojos. Y esos picos, sí, incluso más filosos y más grandes de cerca.

‘Filoso’ y 'grande' - dos palabras que nunca deberían ir juntas.

La boca de Stiles se abre en un ceño agonizante. Sus ojos se mueven alrededor por algo, cualquier cosa. La sensación aguda está de vuelta en su pecho, palpitando bajo su corazón acelerado. Este podría ser el mejor o el peor momento para sufrir un paro cardíaco.

— Uh-hey. Oye, tú. A pesar de lo que parece, no me iba a ir. Si, ya sabes, si eso es lo que estás pensando, si eso es lo que pensabas que era...-

Derek da un paso adelante, y Stiles retrocede.

Y luego se siente realmente estúpido muy rápido, porque todo lo que Derek hace es tomar la bolsa de su brazo y llevarla de vuelta a la habitación.

…Muy bien.                                     

— Cierra la puerta-, dice por encima de su hombro.

Stiles lo hace sin titubear, demasiado intimidado para incluso molestarse en abrir la boca para discutir. El a solo, solo se acostara y morirá, aquí mismo, ahora mismo.

Se da vuelta para mirar a Derek dejando sus picos y poniéndolos en su armario. Desabrochando y quitándose la chaqueta del traje para colgar al lado.

— ¿Ya es tiempo de la desnudez?- Stiles pregunta.

Derek en realidad tiene la capacidad de parecer aturdido.

_¡Cállate, Stiles!_

Y esa sería la voz de Scott en su cabeza, ahora.

— Porque sabes, quiero decir, con el debido respeto-, Stiles agita una mano a nada, agarrándose a nada. Va a vomitar su corazón ahora mismo; está listo para huir, simplemente empujando todas estas palabras vomitarse por delante de ellas. — Quiero decir, tengo un cuerpo realmente asqueroso. No quieres ver todo esto desnudo. Podría... en realidad podría cegarte-.

Derek comienza a cruzar la habitación, y Stiles se estremece de nuevo, casi tropezando con la mesa de comida.

Y por segunda vez en tantos minutos, se siente realmente estúpido muy rápido porque Derek simplemente lo evita y se dirige hacia una puerta que Stiles no había notado antes, situada al lado de la mesa de comida. Desaparece y vuelve a aparecer unos cuantos latidos más tarde, con la corbata floja y los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados, las mangas arremangadas más arriba de los codos, con solo una leve vista de bíceps.

Guau. Esa es una buena vista.

…Qué. Whoa, whoa, whoa-

— Ese es el armario-, dice a través de la crisis momentánea de Stiles, señalando hacia la puerta, su voz suave pero dominante, incluso para una explicación tan pequeña. — Camina a través de ella para llegar al baño en la parte de atrás-.

Stiles le lanza una mirada furtiva. —... ¿Gracias?-

Esto no está yendo exactamente como lo había esperado.

Hay mucho menos... toqueteos. Y desnudez. Desvirginacion. Cosas de naturaleza sexual.

Derek ladea la cabeza. — ¿Qué estuvo mal con eso?-

— Uh… ¿Qué?-

— El pastelito.- Los ojos de Derek no parpadean. — ¿Por qué lo escupiste?-

Stiles resopla nervioso, — Yo... no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-.

— Tu bolsillo trasero-.

Alfa, Stiles. Alfa. Este es un Alfa. El hecho de que tu padre ya no pueda oler tan bien no significa que tus trucos funcionen en alguien más.

Stiles saca el fajo de servilletas y lo despliega como si fuera un regalo para él, algo que nunca había visto antes. Él hace una mueca de sorpresa, intenta forzar una risa. — Oh, ¿esto? Tú, ¿estás hablando de esto?-

— ¿Vas a responderme?-

— Mi papá-, Stiles mete una  pesada respiración entre dientes, — Me dijo que se supone que no debemos comer antes de los Alfas. Entonces... sí, bueno, lo olvidé e intenté, ya sabes, 'rectificar' la situación. Alfa Hale -.

— Yo no sigo esas reglas-, dice Derek, y suavemente empuja a Stiles fuera del camino para levantar la mesa de comida y caminar hacia el banco de la ventana, sin siquiera un gruñido para decir que esta pesado.

Uh. Seguro. Está bien.

... ¿Acaban de bloquearle la comida a Stiles? Se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza sin rumbo, nada mejor que hacer. Derek no puede comer toda esa comida solo, ¿verdad?

Derek toma asiento en el banco. — Ven acá.-

— ¿Ir... Allí?- Stiles señala el lugar vacío junto a él, aun de pie. 

Derek solo levanta una ceja.

— Esta bien entonces-. Stiles se mueve mucho más rápido de lo que le gustaría (¿qué pasó con arrastrarle los pies? ¿No? Bien...), pero Derek no solo salta hacia el en cuando se sienta, entonces trata de darle el beneficio de la duda y anular su paranoia. No está funcionando tan bien.

Él y la paranoia... nunca dejara esa pareja.

Con los nervios como piloto.

— Tu archivo tenía un primer nombre diferente. No Stiles-, dice Derek mientras toma un pequeño pastel y lo separa por la mitad. — Pero prefieres Stiles, ¿verdad?-

— ¿Mi archivo…?- Stiles está momentáneamente distraído por lo ofensivamente comestible que luce en sus manos. ¿Derek va a comer delante de él? Porque eso es una tortura que ni siquiera podría comenzar a soportar. El abuelo de la tortura. — Oh sí. Stiles es bueno. O Amigo. O Hey Tú. Voy a responder a casi cualquier de esos-.

Derek murmura en comprensión. Él sostiene la mitad del pastelillo hasta la boca de Stiles.

Stiles se mueve para agarrarlo, pero él empuja su mano hacia atrás, dice un — no- tranquilo, ojos fijos en Stiles.

 ¿Entonces… qué?

¿Alimentando con la mano?

Stiles está...

Huh, está bien. No es tan adverso a ser alimentado no tanto como él hubiera pensado. No especialmente cuando la comida huele tan bien y está siendo puesta justo debajo de su nariz.

Él debería simplemente-

— Amigo, no voy a comer de tu mano-.

— Es una tradición-, es todo lo que Derek dice, cara ilegible. — Tengo que cuidarte esta semana-.

— Soy bastante bueno cuidando de mí mismo-.

Derek no tiene una respuesta a eso. Él solo tiene esta mirada perturbada en su rostro, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que debería hacer a continuación. Como si Stiles se hubiera salido del guion.

Muy bien. Buena discusión.

Stiles no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo por un segundo. Se siente raro por la alimentación manual de Derek, pero de repente también se siente tomar la comida con sus propias manos.

Si permite que Derek lo alimente, no hay nadie más  aquí para saberlo, sino solo los dos. Realmente no puede ver a Derek saliendo y haciendo una entrevista acerca de cómo alimentó a su Elegido como un bebé, y Stiles está seguro como el Infierno que no se lo contará a nadie. Además, él esta tan perezoso y hambriento que tiene todo el sentido del mundo, en este momento. Tal vez así es como debería haber estado comiendo toda su vida. Como un rey.

Sin mencionar que es mejor que él resistiéndose y Derek empujándolo por su garganta de todos modos.

— Está bien. Sí, está bien... ¿por qué no?- Él abre la boca y, después de un latido, Derek regresa a sí mismo lo suficiente como para poner el pan dulce en su lengua. La parte posterior de sus dedos se engancha un poco en los labios de Stiles, accidentalmente. Y el pastelillo, tiene un sabor algo diferente de antes. Algo ahumado y de jengibre. Como el olor de Derek.

Pastelería con sabor alfa. Apuesto a que no venden eso en la panadería del supermercado.

— No me llames Alfa Hale. Es solo ‘Derek’ para ti-, dice Derek mientras se mete la otra mitad del pastel en la boca y se lame los dedos.

— Está bien, Derek-, prueba Stiles, un poco pícaro.

Hay un pequeño movimiento en los labios de Derek; Stiles apenas lo nota.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio, después de eso. Es solo Derek recogiendo lo que quiere y partiéndolo a la mitad, dándole el primero a Stiles, el segundo para él mismo. Stiles no podría encontrar un alimento ofensivo aun si lo mataba, pero debe haber algún tipo de droga en la cocina de Hale porque nunca ha probado algo tan bueno en su vida.

Hay algo en Derek tocando la comida primero, su transferencia de esencia o feromonas, tal vez, que también despierta un hambre de más en Stiles. Y no solo por comida. Ha escuchado cosas sobre cómo estar cerca de Alfas empeora el celo, por lo que se da cuenta de que es una señal de que su calor está llegando, tal vez un poco más rápido de lo normal. Pero, dicho todo, todavía es bastante débil; probablemente ni siquiera lo habría notado, si no fuera por la tranquilidad de la habitación. Y probablemente no quisiera literalmente solo, como, literalmente chupar los dedos de Derek en este momento, tampoco.

Eso es suficiente de ese pensamiento. Ese pensamiento nunca debería haber existido.

— Entonces... una especie de pregunta incómoda aquí, pero ¿por qué me elegiste?- él pide una pausa en su pequeña rutina de comida, para distraerse.

Hay un extraño destello desigual en los ojos de Derek, cuando lo mira. Golpea a Stiles como vulnerabilidad, pero eso debe estar mal. Alfas no son vulnerables. Derek no es vulnerable.

— ¿No debería haberlo hecho?-

Stiles pone una cara. — Amigo, era yo con un traje púrpura. No hay nada peor que eso. A menos que... ¿me hayas elegido por el traje? En cuyo caso, creo que deberías cambiar  tus gustos-.

Derek sostiene un camarón medio mordido en sus labios. Y esa sería la forma universal de decirle que se calle.

Pero él no puede callarse. Ni siquiera después de que haber mordido el camarón y probado la sal y la especia y la boca de Derek ya estando allí, lo último hace que su piel se erice. — ¿Fue esto una especie de truco publicitario? Porque no te culparía si lo fuera. Es como un espectáculo raro, la forma en que hacen las cosas. Incluso para ustedes, chicos. Casi podría apoyarte en eso, simplemente eligiéndome para hacer una declaración. Así es como va mi vida en general, así que estoy, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado-. Él no sabe si honestamente cree algo de eso o si solo está lanzando una explicación salvaje con la esperanza de que al decirlo lo hará realidad, y de alguna manera Derek realmente no quiera acostarse con él.

Pero Derek esquiva su tren tambaleante con: — Todavía no has empezado tu celo-.

Stiles se eriza. —... ¿No?- él ofrece lo más tenuemente posible. ¿Podrían tener esta conversación cuando los dedos de Derek no están en o alrededor de su boca? Solo un pensamiento.

— ¿Cuándo llegara?- Derek mira hacia la comida por algo más que empujar en la cara de Stiles. Él ni siquiera está confundido por esto. Es como una entrevista de trabajo o algo así.

_Sr. Stilinski, ¿cuáles son sus calificaciones? ¿Tu nivel de experiencia? ¿Tienes alguna habilidad? En una escala de uno a perdedor, ¿qué tan virgen eres tú, exactamente?_

Derek probablemente tiene tanto sexo que es solo otro deber para él. Él es un Alfa, después de todo. Es más que probable que la gente se arroje solo por ese hecho. Por no mencionar todo lo demás que tiene... al rededor.

Imagina, los problemas de un Alfa: demasiado poder, demasiado dinero y demasiado sexo.

Los problemas de Stiles: demasiada escuela, demasiada energía y demasiados Stiles.

Él se aclara la garganta. — Mañana por la noche. Creo. Cuando debería... entrar aquí-. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de admitir? Él es un chico. Derek es un chico. Ambos son bastante adultos. Ambos hicieron todo el asunto del celo antes. Y habla sobre el celo con Scott todo el tiempo.

Bueno, Scott habla con él sobre el celo y Stiles simplemente interrumpe cada vez que Scott deja de emocionarse sobre sus propios problemas (problemas llamados 'Allison'). Pero aún así. Eso cuenta para algo.

Con Derek, sin embargo, es embarazoso. Insoportable. Se siente como si fuera un estudiante de secundaria, hablando de erecciones y sexo con su padre. O, realmente, no hablar de eso, y solo hacer que su padre le diga sobre todas las cosas que ni siquiera había estado haciendo todavía.

Aún ni siquiera está haciendo.

— Soy un poco tardío. Todos los años. Demonios, tal vez incluso me lo salte por completo este año. Es posible que estés mejor con otro Omega. Cualquier otro Omega, realmente. Podría hacer una buena recomendación para otra persona-.

— No necesito ninguna recomendación-, dice Derek, en voz baja.

Sí. No pensé que eso funcionaría. Stiles ha tenido muchas malas ideas esta noche.

No es realmente diferente de cualquier otra noche.

— Bueno, no sé tú, pero tengo que orinar-, espeta, voz por todas partes. Él se para sin esperar una respuesta y luego lo piensa mejor, volteándose. — ¿O necesito tu permiso?-

Derek niega con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. — Toma una ducha si quieres. Hay algunas toallas y un par de pijamas en el fregadero-.

— Tengo mi propio pijama-.

— Bien.- Y aún sin hacer contacto visual. — Haz lo que quieras.-

Pasa un latido donde Stiles no puede entender lo que se acaba de decir, que un Alfa le esté concediendo eso a él, un Omega. Tiene que haber algo más, algún tipo de truco o prueba, tal vez algún tipo de código. Su padre no había tenido palabras de sabiduría sobre esto. — Sí, Alfa Hale, señor-, murmura sin pensar, a medio camino de saludarlo antes de detenerse.

La expresión de Derek no cambia, sin embargo. No se ofende, ni se fija en las órdenes ni dice nada más, mientras Stiles busca su bolsa en la cama. De ninguna manera en el infierno estará vistiendo la idea de pijama de un Alpha en la semana de celo. Probablemente termine siendo un pequeño calzoncillo en forma de plátano que no esconde nada. O uno de esos conjuntos sin entrepierna que ha visto en la pornografía, para un fácil acceso.

La cereza en el pastel.

Justo, la cereza del pastel.

 

^

Los pijamas resultan ser un pantalón gris ordinario y una camisa negra de manga larga, excepto que ambos tienen una 'DH' cosida en cursiva, sobre el pecho y la cadera izquierdos. ¿Tiene este tipo algo que no sea negro chupa almas o gris?

Si Stiles fuera una Bola Mágica 8, iría con 'las fuentes dicen que no'.

Él toma más de lo que le corresponde en la ducha; Realmente, toma suficiente ducha para todos en Beacon Hills, y suficiente ducha durante los últimos dieciocho años pasados sin ducharse regularmente. Y luego él rebusca en el baño por un tiempo después, retrasando lo inevitable. Huele todos los jabones y colonias de Derek y rocía accidentalmente algunos en su ojo. Se hace un juego consigo mismo para adivinar para qué son todas las máquinas portátiles de los gabinetes -quizás afeitadoras, tal vez sacapuntas, tal vez dispositivos de desmembramiento para miembros rebeldes de la manada- y jugó un poco con las que parecen menos intensas. Él también apaga el sensor en el inodoro, solo para verlo enjuagar automáticamente. Varias veces.

Cosas normales de Stiles.

También abre la ventana para ver qué tan mal se rompería todo su cuerpo si saltara, dejando a un lado la fuerza de los hombres lobo. Bastante mal. Sí, eso no está sucediendo. Hay rosales justo debajo de la repisa, también. Insulto, conociendo una lesión.

Es probable que Derek tenga sus sentidos Alfa dirigidos a él como un misil de búsqueda de celo, de todos modos. Un paso fuera de línea, y él está contando los dientes Alfa de cerca y personal. Resistencia, conoce el dolor.

Él espera que Derek lo esté esperando para saltar sobre él tan pronto como regrese a través de la puerta del armario. Pero, como todo lo demás, está equivocado.

Cero de, qué, ¿veinte? ¿Treinta? En algún lugar alrededor del infinito, si cuenta a lo largo de toda su vida y va por la estimación segura.

Derek está acurrucado en el otro extremo de la cama, de espaldas a él. Las sabanas están levantadas en el lado vacío, toda la invitación en el mundo para que Stiles entre.

De acuerdo, Stiles, esto es una trampa elaborada, pensada para arrullarlo en una falsa sensación de seguridad o una elaborada trampa, destinada a arrullarlo en una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Muerto. Acabado. Morir aquí mismo.

Considera acampar en el banco, pero incluso si Derek quiere hacer algo, los dos metros entre él y la cama no son exactamente el Gran Cañón. Además, tal vez sea mientras antes lo haga Stiles, antes termine con esto, cuanto antes lo haga... se acaba antes.

Bueno, eso fue un verdadero salto de lógica.

Él deja la puerta del armario abierta para la luz suficiente para tropezarse con la cama y meterse bajo las sábanas, con cuidado de no tocar a Derek, ni siquiera accidentalmente. La almohada está caliente, se da cuenta, al igual que el colchón, como si alguien estuviera allí en su lugar, ni un minuto antes que él. Como si Derek simplemente hubiera cambiado de lado. Incluso huele fresco con su olor, cuando Stiles presiona su rostro contra la almohada.

Casi contiene la respiración, esperando que Derek se levante e intente algo con él.

Pero él no lo hace. A pesar de que Stiles puede escuchar su corazón acelerado, más rápido que el suyo.


	3. TRES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento muchísimo por el retraso.   
> Disfruten el capitulo y muchísimas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios. ♥

 

Lo despierta a las 4:31, según dice el reloj holográfico. Hay una hirviente hambre debajo de su piel, solo rogando que la sofoquen, y su polla esta hecha madera en su pijama, mojada ya por un orgasmo o por veinte.

Con un gemido, se cae de la cama y se tambalea hacia el armario, donde el olor de Derek lo abruma, forzando sus rodillas a doblarse. No puede llegar al baño, ni siquiera puede gatear otros dos míseros metros, antes de meterse en una fila de chaquetas de Derek y masturbarse furiosamente con la mano.

 

^

Su cabeza se aclara un poco después de eso. Suficiente para que él A). Se sienta supremamente avergonzado de que se haya masturbado en la ropa de Derek (sabiendo lo delicadas que son las telas de los ricos, probablemente arruinó algunas de ellas), y B). Tambalearse hacia el baño y frotar otro orgasmo en el inodoro. Todo el lugar está lleno del aroma de Derek, sus estúpidas feromonas, y Stiles no puede evitar enfocarse en él. No en Lydia y su brillo labial y cabello rubio fresa y faldas cortas y piel perfecta, solo Derek, al tocarse así mismo. Sus rasgos oscuros, su comando seguro, lo bien que le quedaba el traje, cómo debe haberse visto transformándose en la ceremonia, la forma en que sus dedos engancharon los labios de Stiles cuando lo alimentó, accidentalmente (no accidentalmente), cómo se había lamido los dedos después del eso, como si estuviera persiguiendo la boca de Stiles sobre ellos. Cosas que Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había notado hasta ahora.

Derek probablemente pueda escucharlo aquí también. Él no está siendo callado en absoluto. Derek podría-

Él muerde un fuerte gemido en la palma de su mano, viniéndose en todos sus dedos.

…Así que.

Sí.

Entonces su celo llego un poco antes. Y tal vez un poco más intenso de lo habitual.

Sí, 'un poco', como en el opuesto de 'mucho'. Un montón... demasiado. Esto es realmente malo.

Feromonas alfa. El siguiente Viagra del mundo.

Él tira del inodoro y golpea el fregadero, empuja la parte posterior de su cabeza debajo del caño. Considera la ventana de nuevo.

Tal vez su erección frene su caída.

^

 

Esta vez, Derek no está fingiendo dormir, cuando Stiles se empuja hacia la habitación, a través por la puerta del armario. Está sentado en la cama, atrapado en la brecha de luz del armario, sus ojos brillando en rojo, su rostro fruncido y lo que parece ser la mitad del edredón atrapado fuertemente en su cintura.

Él toma una respiración profunda.

La toma en Stiles.

Él se ve todo tenso para saltarle encima. La polla de Stiles ya está a media dura, solo por eso, la posesividad de los ojos de Derek sobre él, la forma en que está tan decidido. Se agarra al borde de la puerta, respirando con la boca abierta.

"Eso debería ser atendido", dice Derek. Su voz, suena gruesa. Solo... Gruesa. _Gruesa_. No hay otra palabra para ello, solo esa.

Bueno, olvídate de a medias. Su polla está totalmente dura ahora.

 _Eso debería ser atendido_.

 _Tú deberías ser atendido_.

Joder, Stiles. _Joder_.

Deja que te folle.

Él puede sentir las gotas de sudor rodando por su espalda, pegando la camisa de Derek a su piel. Demasiado para ese pequeño baño en el fregadero y haberse masturbarse. _Dos veces_.

— No- Stiles dice, — Estoy bien. De verdad. Solo estoy- levanta la mano, una solicitud de un breve tiempo de espera, un segundo para decidir su próxima jugada. — Solo estoy...- Las palabras también lo están combatiendo, resistiéndose al arresto. — Voy a morirme en el banco-.

— No-, Derek gruñe. — Sólo-

— Oh, sí.- Stiles hace su mejor esfuerzo para cortar una determinada evasiva a través de la habitación, sin estar seguro de dónde de repente consiguió las bolas para enfrentarse a un Alfa (Tal vez esa es una pregunta para otro momento por completo), poniendo una rodilla temblorosa en el banco. Que huele a Derek. Por supuesto, porque él estaba allí sentado, no hace más de cinco horas, imbécil increíble.

No hay escapatoria. Solo hay... muerte. Muerte por venirse demasiado.

Necesitas que te follen. Él quiere follarte.

Stiles se acurruca en posición fetal y cierra los ojos, presionando una mano imperdonable en su polla. Él trata de disminuirlo por pura fuerza bruta al principio; luego, cuando eso claramente no funciona, por pura fuerza de voluntad, imaginando algunas de las cosas menos atractivas que pueda pensar (Alcalde Finstock en lencería, la cabeza de su padre en el cuerpo de Lydia, que ya es mucho decir). Pero nada de eso funciona. Nada de eso se pega lo suficiente como para vencer a Derek bajo su piel, Derek en su cerebro, Derek sobre él. Está tan húmedo, es embarazoso. Él incluso puede olerlo. Derek puede probablemente-

— Vuelve a la cama-, dice Derek detrás de él. ¿Qué es eso, una amenaza? Buena suerte con eso.

— ¡Prefiero no hacerlo!- Stiles ladra.

— Bien.-

Oye el movimiento de la cama cuando Derek se levanta, el sonido de sus pies en el suelo. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Derek se inclina sobre él y lo levanta en el aire.

— ¡Whoa, hey! ¡No firme para esto!- Podría ser que Derek no lo sostiene con tanta fuerza o que Stiles es más fuerte de lo que se da crédito a sí mismo, pero él lanza una gran lucha que en dos segundos lo lleva del banco a la cama, y se aparta de los brazos de Derek, cayendo de cara en el acero suave del colchón. Él escupe a través de una boca llena de almohada, se da la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Derek encorvado hacia él, se detiene y hace que su rostro se convierta en algo que se inclina incómodamente cerca del repentino y completo pánico.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-, Grita Stiles, lo que hace que el aire en la habitación parezca patas arriba, desigual a favor de Derek, en lugar del suyo. Derek retrocede un paso, luego otro, pareciendo completamente vencido.

Stiles lo mira, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa, estremeciéndose desde ese breve segundo de contacto entre ellos. Ahora, en una pausa estática, le toma unos cuantos segundos para poder unir cualquier oración utilizable, pero el hecho de que Derek tome otro maldito paso atrás es bastante inspirador. — Sabes, tú-tú, realmente apestas con todo esto de ser Alfa. ¿No se supone que debes... como, solo tomar y forzar y mutilar y – déjame deletrearlo: tú eres el Alfa aquí!- Él ya no reconoce su propia voz; simplemente estalló, su voz áspera y agrietándose demasiado mientras grita. Y él no sabe por qué está tratando de convencer a Derek para que lo folle, de todos modos, por qué le importa que Derek de repente parezca pensar que Stiles está por debajo de la escoria, no apto para tocar. Claro, es una cuestión de insuficiencia rompe almas, pero ha lidiado con eso antes, muchísimas veces. ¿Por qué debería ser esto diferente?

— Hay una habitación de celo en el pasillo, a la vuelta de la esquina-, dice Derek, con un tono agudo, tenso. Stiles apenas capta la vista de sus dientes, apenas ve el destello de ellos afilados gracias a la luz del armario, pero eso es suficiente. Su piel se pone de gallina, y es como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa en ese momento,  solo en esos dientes y Derek mordiéndolo, abrazándolo y follandolo y solo... mordiéndolo hasta que sangra. Mordiéndolo tan fuerte, que lo muerda por más de diez segundos, para que todos sepan quién estuvo primero. Su polla da un espasmo con líquido pre-seminal.

— Oh, Diooos mío-, él resuella, y Derek da un paso hacia la cama.    — Joder-, dice, más áspero, — ¿puedes simplemente... puedes parar con, con los dientes?-

— ¿Qué?-

— Los dientes, y tú, tú, en general, todo tú allá, en esa dirección, tu maldita cara-.

— Tienes que estar bromeando.-

— ¡Sí, nope, no lo estoy! ¿Quién está bromeando? ¡No Stiles!-

Debe pasar demasiado tiempo con Scott porque Stiles espera que Derek le responda con gritos, que se ponga tan nervioso como él, si no más, que se alimente de su agitación y lo haga sentirse justificado. Pero Derek solo respira profundamente y mira a la puerta. Sus manos se enrollan y se desenrollan en puños a su lado.

— Hay una habitación de celo en el pasillo-, dice nuevamente.           — Este lugar está insonorizado, pero hay un intercomunicador allí. Puedes llamar al piso principal para que Garrison te encierre. Todavía debería estar despierto. Estarás a salvo allí durante toda la semana-.

—… ¿Qué?-

— O puedes quedarte aquí. Dormiré en otro lugar esta noche. Mañana... saldré de la casa, si es lo que necesitas-.

Antes de que las palabras se hayan asentado, Derek se fue de la habitación.

^

 

Stiles piensa que mejorará una vez que Derek se vaya. Incluso solo un poco. Solo un poquito, un poquito.

Él está equivocado.

Siempre está equivocado, ¿por qué siempre está equivocado?

Él mete la cabeza contra una de las almohadas y se masturba, pulmones llenos del olor de Derek, la piel quemada bajo su toque fantasma.

^

 

Encuentra la habitación de celo exactamente donde Derek dijo que estaría. A primera vista, es mucho más agradable que el que tienen en casa, pero no es exactamente una hazaña ser mejor que una bodega glorificada. Este lugar parece realmente habitable, con una cama y una pantalla de video, un estante alto lleno de libros y revistas y algunos cajones vacíos para la ropa suficiente para una semana. Tiene un baño continuo, que también le gana fácilmente a una olla vieja en el suelo, y un botiquín lleno de todo tipo de antidepresivos y supresores para hacer las cosas más cómodas. Stiles quita uno de los parches supresores de la tarjeta y se lo pega en el brazo, incluso cuando recuerda una de las conversaciones menos incómodas que su padre tuvo con él sobre ellos, que no son baratos y que no funcionan bien si ya estás en modo de celo total, así que ten cuidado de no esperar demasiado y terminar desperdiciándolos.

— Genial... ¿De qué te sirve tomar medicamentos antes de que te enfermes?-, Se pregunta en el espejo.

Se arrastra de vuelta a la habitación y a la pantalla, solo se mira a sí mismo en su reflejo negro durante un par de segundos, pensando demasiado como para estar pensando en algo. Le toma un poco adivinar, pero encuentra el botón de encendido, y es un alivio verse a sí mismo desaparecer detrás del zumbido de algunas secuencias de noticias: una ceremonia de Elección, se fragmenta tardíamente.

No es de Beacon Hills, una pequeña fortuna, sino de Alemania o quizás de Austria. Un hombre Omega viejo acaba de ser elegido por una mujer alfa, y hay una clara falta de desmayos y llanto. De hecho, solo hay grandes sonrisas y el entusiasmo de un hombre que sabe que está a punto de acostarse con alguien por primera vez. Prácticamente está goteando de alivio, y la gente lo está animando entre la multitud.

No parece muy justo. Cuando los dieciocho años se acercaban cada vez más y sus posibilidades con Lydia se alejaban cada vez más, Stiles a menudo pensaba en cómo sería ser elegido. Había ideado todo tipo de escenarios en su cabeza y sus reacciones a cada uno, qué tranquilo y genial habría sido, a pesar de su excitación, y cómo definitivamente habría hecho que ningún Alfa se arrepintiera de haberlo elegido. Incluso había practicado algunas habilidades selectas, lo mejor que sabía hacer por sí mismo, solo para asegurarse de que tenía algo que ofrecer, y se había decidido por completo a hacer todo lo que el Alfa quería, solo con la promesa de que eventualmente lo tocarían y dejarían que él los tocara de vuelta, se dignarían a tener relaciones sexuales con él, incluso solo una vez. Pero pensando en ellos ahora, la mayoría de esas fantasías se habían centrado en las Alfas mujeres; los pocos que tuvo con chicos casi siempre se han convertido en muchas preguntas y risas incómodas. Y Stiles nunca se había permitido pensar en Derek, solo porque eso golpeaba demasiado cerca de casa. En una frase: él no había planeado nada de esto. Derek se había ido y arrojó una llave grande y gruesa en la máquina, y ahora Stiles está sentado en un exilio autoimpuesto, con solo su mano y un parche inútil de compañía.

Si Derek fuera mujer, Stiles probablemente habría sido mucho menos combativo. Hubiera estado ansioso. Se habría visto como el Omega en la pantalla, y Scott habría estado fuera en la audiencia, vitoreándolo. Él no estaría asustado.

De acuerdo, también estaría asustado. Simplemente no. No tan asustado como lo está ahora.

En el momento en que recibiera su golpe de celo, Stiles habría venido corriendo, si Derek fuera una chica. Digamos, una pelirroja, con buena piel y un talento serio para comprar y brillo de labios.

Stiles se habría arrojado a la cama con una rosa entre los dientes, si Derek fuera una chica.

Literalmente se habría arrodillado y le habría rogado a Derek que lo tocara, si Derek fuera una chica. Stiles se habría visto obligado y decidido a divertirse mucho, en la mayor cantidad de maneras posible, durante el mayor tiempo posible, si Derek fuera una chica. Él no habría gritado y peleado y la habría sacado de la habitación con repugnancia.

Al menos no intencionalmente.

Mierda.

^

Derek no es una chica. Él no es una chica en absoluto. Él no tiene partes de chica y  tampoco una cara de chica. Tiene una barba muy bien definida. Su pecho no es blando. Sus caderas no están anchas. Su mandíbula y pómulos probablemente podrían cortar diamantes. No usa brillo labial y no tiene cabello rubio fresa, y no hay forma en el Infierno, ni siquiera en la oscuridad con los ojos cerrados, de que Stiles pueda fingir que lo es.

... ¿Qué tiene de malo, exactamente?

^

Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

^

Todo el cuerpo de Stiles esta como una vara húmeda por Derek. Lo arrastra por los pasillos, en un viaje que siempre desarrolla su propia mente durante el celo. Sin embargo, no recuerda una ocasión en la que la atracción fuera tan fuerte, no desde la primera vez.  A todos les pega de manera diferente, y ni él ni su padre sabían exactamente qué esperar. Habían tenido la intención de cubrir todas sus bases, pero al final su celo había llegado antes de lo planeado, y Stiles había llegado a la mitad de la ciudad, frotándose en la casa de los Martins totalmente desorientado. Ni siquiera puede recordar haberlo hecho, solo que se despertó horas después en su propia cama, con su padre de pie junto a él y astillas en lugares oscuros. Su padre apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos cuando se lo contó, y honestamente lo había preferido de esa manera. Y por alguna razón, todos estos años más tarde, Lydia todavía se compadece lo suficiente como para actuar como si nunca tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando, cada vez que le hablaba sobre eso.

Pero incluso eso. Incluso eso Stiles no puede recordar sentirse así. Tal vez es solo cuestión de tiempo haber apagado los recuerdos. O tal vez es más fuerte esta vez porque Derek no es Lydia. Él es un Alfa. Todas sus feromonas están en contra de Stiles. Es puramente biológico. Se supone que es así, y hay-

Lo que es peor es que, además de todo, si Stiles es completamente sincero consigo mismo, siempre ha habido algo sobre Derek que se le ha metido debajo de la piel. Como un gancho delicado  pero insistente, girándolo en dirección a Derek. Con él fuera de Beacon Hills en los últimos años, fue fácil para Stiles olvidar ese sentimiento, pero ahora está en la casa de Derek, vistiendo su ropa, comiendo su comida, durmiendo en su cama, compartiendo su aire y su celo. Ese gancho se ha convertido en lo que parece ser un centenar, y todas las excusas que Stiles usó antes, que solo estaba interesado en Derek porque su madre era el Alfa o celoso de que Derek tuviera una familia tan grande, que era guapo y popular, un Beta que incluso podría ser un Alfa por sí mismo algún día con toda la vida resuelta para él, todo al alcance de su mano, esas excusas eran delgadas entonces, y son inexistentes ahora, y Stiles no hace ningún esfuerzo para encerrarse en ninguna parte.

^

 

Encuentra a Derek en un pequeño museo de habitación en el nivel principal. Está lleno de estantes del piso al techo de lo que Stiles supone reliquias históricas y piezas de arte, libros, ropas desgarradas y papeles frágiles conservados tras cristales, un modesto santuario para la manada Hale y la sangre de su pasado. Está sentado en una gran silla roja a lo largo de la pared más alejada de las ventanas, casi una estatua en sí mismo. Hay un par de mantas extendidas a sus pies, como si fuera a acampar aquí por la noche. Desliza una pequeña daga dentro y fuera de una funda, solo para ocupar sus manos, pero su mirada fija a Stiles tan pronto como abre la puerta y asoma su cabeza dentro.

Prepárate para morir.

Stiles se queda mirando por un segundo, hasta que Derek se aclara la garganta y todo llega apresuradamente.

Stiles es fan de las puertas, últimamente, realmente ama las puertas. ¿Puertas y él? Me gusta esto. Se desliza dentro de la habitación y la cierra detrás de él, pero no se aleja mucho, manteniendo una mano firmemente en la perilla, su espalda derritiéndose en las ranuras.

Toma una respiración profunda, lo cual es una idea terrible porque el olor de Derek está por todos lados, embriagador y pesado. Se siente como si tuviera quince años otra vez, a punto de perder la cabeza y comenzar a follar cualquier cosa que pueda tener en sus manos. El gran globo terráqueo en la esquina se ve bastante bien en este momento.

Intenta no mirar ni siquiera en la dirección de Derek porque Derek lo está mirando y puede sentirlo; solo eso es casi demasiado.

— Así que supongo que tú comenzaste esto-, dice después de un momento, tragando fuertemente contra la avalancha de Derek quemándose en su garganta, — y deberías terminarlo. Entonces...- Hay un cambio audible en la habitación. — Termínalo-.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo-, murmura Derek, con los ojos vueltos hacia la alfombra. — Vuelve a la habitación de celo, Stiles. Haz que Garrison te encierre. Estarás a salvo allí.-

— De ninguna manera amigo. Me elegiste. Tu totalmente quieres tener sexo conmigo. Entonces, tengamos sexo. No hay devolución-.

— Stiles, no estás pensando cla...-

— Dame un poco de crédito aquí-, dice Stiles. — Además...- Golpea los nudillos contra la puerta, algún tipo de pista útil para la sabiduría que está a punto de impartir en el mundo, — Me masturbe en esa planta en la maceta en lo que parecía el pasillo doce de tu masiva y maldita casa-.

Ve a Derek decir 'pasillo doce' en la cúspide de un bufido silencioso, como si se hubiera reído si fuera cualquier otra persona.

— Así que creo que mi ventana para pensar claramente todavía está bastante abierta en este momento.- Stiles se pasa una mano por la cara, resbaladiza por el sudor; probablemente también este roja, puede sentir el calor contra sus palmas. Atractivo. — A pesar de las apariencias externas hacia... ya sabes, todo lo contrario-.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No es así como siempre te ves?-

Una risa surge de Stiles, imparable y a fuego lento. — Sarcasmo. Lindo-.

— Siento que tal vez ese es el idioma que mejor entiendes-.

De acuerdo, observación apta, él le dará eso. Tal vez en realidad hay una razón por la cual Derek es el Alpha, aparte del hecho de que fue arrojado automáticamente en su regazo después de que su hermana murió.

Es eso o él recuerda a Stiles cuando también eran más jóvenes, lo cual... Nadie recuerda a Stiles, y si lo hacen, no es porque él es el tipo genial y divertido que cree que es en su cabeza. Es para cosas como meterse en su porche delantero o usar un traje purpura o zambullirse en el peor momento posible.

— ¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?- Stiles ni siquiera puede pedirlo directamente. Él presiona una mano asfixiante en su entrepierna, su cuerpo haciendo todas las preguntas correctas. — ¿Qué hicieron los otros Omegas? Dame consejos. Dime cómo funciona esto-.

— No te hagas hacer algo que no quieres hacer. No te forzaré, Stiles. Vuelve a la habitación de celo y trata de dormir un poco. Podemos resolver todo por la mañana-.

— No, de verdad. Estoy listo para esto. Estoy bien con esto.- Hagámoslo. Él asiente, tragando saliva. — Dime qué hacer. Quiero divertirme un poco... y si quieres pasar un buen rato, entonces deberíamos divertirnos juntos-.

Derek se sienta en su asiento, con la daga colgando entre sus rodillas, olvidada en sus manos, — ¿Estás seguro? No suenas…-

— Amigo...- Stiles suspira, parpadea el sudor de sus pestañas. — Sí, estoy seguro, ¿de acuerdo? Sigues dando rodeos. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? ¿Estás teniendo dudas?-

— No, solo pensé que tú…- Derek frunce el ceño en contra de las palabras, se las come otra vez, comienza de manera diferente,          — Nunca me habían gritado antes. No tengo ningún consejo para ti. No hay ninguno que quiera que intentes. Los otros Omegas que elegí estaban felices de estar aquí. Estaban muy felices... Así que les dejé hacer lo que quisieran. Creo que fui yo quien termino teniendo más miedo de ellos. Uno de ellos resultó ser este fanático obsesionado-.

Stiles se queda mirando a la nada, tratando de mantenerse concentrado. — Amigo... tú no, no tienes que preocuparte por eso conmigo-, apenas dice. Su cabeza está empezando a nadar.

— Si no fuera necesario, nunca hubiera elegido ninguno. Pero tenía que mantener las apariencias. Tengo que mantener las apariencias, Stiles-. Derek se pone de pie y devuelve la daga a su soporte en uno de los estantes. Hay una gran cantidad de cuidado y atención en sus movimientos, un respeto por el pasado.

O simplemente quiere algo más que mirar que no sea Stiles en este momento. Stiles no lo culparía. Está contento de que no pueda verse a sí mismo, honestamente. No puede ser una bonita imagen.

Es un fuerte contraste con la forma en que de repente parece que no puede dejar de mirar a Derek, no puede dejar de seguir la flexión de sus músculos bajo su ropa, los movimientos de sus manos. Stiles finge que su propia mano es la de Derek, tocándolo. Lo tiene lloriqueando entre dientes.

— Así que esto... esto es solo por las apariencias-, respira. — Sexo sin sentido. Puedo estar bien con eso-.

— En cierto modo, todo lo que hago es por las apariencias. Hay reglas que debo seguir-. Derek se da vuelta y da unos pasos hacia él, pero son tentativos, como si estuviera calculando su acercamiento, acosando a una presa que no quiere asustar.

Stiles siendo la presa. ... Y demasiado excitado para asustarse, en serio.

— Voy contra ellas tanto como puedo, pero siempre hay un punto en el que tienes que trazar la línea. De lo contrario, las personas comienzan a dudar de ti. La duda engendra desafíos, Stiles. No puedo tener eso. Un paso en la dirección equivocada, y todo ha terminado-.

— Sí. Claro... Está bien, grandulón.-

— Me preguntaste por qué te elegí-. Derek probablemente esté a un metro de distancia ahora, y es como si Stiles pudiera sentir su calor, su voz trepando por su piel, entrando en él.

— Por las apariencias. O algo así. Solo siguiendo órdenes. Lo entiendo. No te preocupes, lo entiendo-. Stiles exhala alto, el cuerpo se arquea lejos de la puerta, dentro de la gravedad de Derek. Ni siquiera lo hace…, ni siquiera puede detenerse. Pero Derek no se aprovecha.

Él no hace nada por un minuto. Él solo se queda allí, mirando a Stiles deshacerse, lo que solo parece impulsar el proceso más rápido.

— No por las apariencias-, murmura Derek después de demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo solo mirando. — ¿Viste el traje que estabas usando?-

Stiles no puede manejar nada más que una risa entrecortada.      

Derek toca el costado del cuello de Stiles, apenas, un toque fantasma de las yemas de sus dedos, y todo el cuerpo de Stiles se estremece en un escalofrió. No puede mantener los ojos abiertos en el calor momento, siente que Derek lo eclipsa a través del oscurecimiento de sus párpados, siente a Derek acercándose, viniendo a comerlo.

— Dime que pare, Stiles-, murmura Derek, apretando los dientes, presionando las palmas sobre el rubor de las mejillas de Stiles. Él atrae a Stiles contra su boca, o tal vez es Stiles quien cae dentro de ella, esta tan consumido que no puede notar la diferencia.

^

 

Es uno de los muchos detalles que Stiles probablemente dejará fuera más tarde, pero Derek lo tira por encima del hombro con facilidad y lo lleva de vuelta a su habitación.

^

Otra cosa: incluso está tan excitado que se viene tan pronto Derek, lo pone en la cama y lo besa de nuevo.

^

Aparentemente, se queda dormido después de eso porque lo siguiente que sabe es que se está despertando cuando Derek se presiona a lo largo de su costado, el pulgar frotando círculos sin rumbo bajo el borde de su camisa, olfateando su cuello, pero con pereza. El cosquilleo de su aliento provoca piel de gallina sobre la piel de Stiles. Él trata de no moverse demasiado, pero Derek es un horno contra él, y él lanza un respiro vacío.

Derek murmura algo sobre su piel.

— ¿Qué?-, Pregunta, tratando de concentrarse, con la garganta seca.

—... ¿Puedo tocarte?- Suena lento y despreocupado. Pero Stiles puede sentir cómo Derek se pone tenso esperando la respuesta, como si se estuviera preparando para otro de los rechazos épicos de Stiles. — ¿Quitarte la ropa?-

¿Por qué está preguntando? ¿Stiles necesita sentarlo y decirle qué es un Alfa o algo así?

— Ya lo estás haciendo. ¿Y sí? Sí...- frunce el ceño ante su torpeza. — Eso sería un sí-. No es como si su cuerpo no estuviera llorando por ello otra vez. Qué inconveniente, esta cosa de la vida del mundo del celo. ¿No hay un período refractario con un Alfa? Por lo general, se aturde cada cinco o seis horas, se masturba y eso es todo. De vez en cuando, tendrá uno realmente intenso que durará más y tomará algunos orgasmos más (o frotarse en casas) para arreglarse, pero esto - esto está funcionando en sí mismo para ser una especie de mal aturdimiento una y otra vez. Venirse solo le proporciona una hora, tal vez dos, de claridad confusa en el medio de todo, y luego está borracho otra vez. Él puede sentir que ya comienza a deslizarse. Por millonésima vez esta noche.

— No te lastimaré-, dice Derek, y luego se sienta para quitarse la camisa de Stiles; sin embargo, se enreda en sus brazos, porque la realidad es así para Stiles. Es un lugar incómodo y vergonzoso para estar todo el tiempo.

Se había olvidado por completo del parche supresor casi en el segundo en que se lo había puesto, pero Derek se detiene un momento, haciendo que su presencia vuelva a la superficie con un fuerte alivio. Él recorre con el dedo los bordes, hace un sonido en su garganta, casi demasiado silencioso para escuchar e ignorarlo fácilmente. Pero algo en él despierta a Stiles para moverse rápido y arrancar el parche. Lo arruga lo mejor que puede, a pesar de su agarre adhesivo, y lo arroja sobre el costado de la cama.

— Pretende que no viste eso-, dice en un jadeo, agarrando las manos de Derek e instándolo a que siga donde se detuvo. — Está bien. Estamos bien. Vamos-.

Derek se queda quieto por otro largo momento, pero luego Stiles comienza a bajarse la cremallera y desabrocha el botón, y Derek empuja las manos de Stiles para hacer el trabajo él mismo. Él engancha sus pulgares debajo de la cintura de los pantalones de Stiles, y Stiles tiene que pelear para no cubrirse instintivamente mientras son despojados. Sin embargo, incluso el roce accidental de las yemas de los dedos de Derek hace que sea cada vez más difícil que siquiera le importe. Se estira contra el calor húmedo de la habitación, sin alivio para su piel, y Derek lo tranquiliza con una palma firme. Lo mira apreciativamente.

 _Nada que ver aquí,_ piensa Stiles de repente, con la cara caliente.

— Tu piel está ardiendo-, dice Derek, inclinándose sobre él.

— Gracias, Capitán Obvi-ohhh…- esa sería la boca de Derek, siguiendo el camino de su mano, el calor húmedo sobre el calor insoportable, trazando con su lengua las líneas del pecho de Stiles, las constelaciones de lunares y pecas en su estómago, lamiendo el sudor sobre cada centímetro de su piel. Aprieta los dientes contra uno de los pezones de Stiles, y Stiles se llena de gemidos.

Ni siquiera puede encontrar que su cerebro se sienta cohibido, y aparentemente es todo el estímulo que Derek necesita porque ataca los pezones de Stiles con una tenaz venganza después de escucharlo, tratando de convencerlo de hacerlo de nuevo, o incluso tratando de derretirlos… su boca está tan caliente. Y el sonido, viene con facilidad, una y otra vez, sin luchar contra él, y aún más fuerte cuando Derek lo alarga lo suficiente para decir: — Eso... me volvió loco, estar en la misma habitación contigo, y tú sin querer que te tocara. Tenía que irme. Pero incluso abajo, podía olerlo. Era como si pudiera sentir todo lo que hiciste a ti mismo.- Cada frase matizada con su hábil boca sobre la piel de Stiles.

— Oh Dios-, Stiles jadea. — Tú-no puedes decir cosas como…- y su voz se apaga bajo el roce de los dientes afilados de Derek contra su garganta.

— ¿No puedo?- él murmura. — Soy el Alfa. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. ¿Verdad?-

Stiles gime de nuevo. Él realmente no va a salir de esto con vida...

Abruptamente, Derek se baja de él.

Stiles apenas tiene tiempo para ponerle humor al típico mantra de odio que se dice a sí mismo de ‘ _bien, realmente lo hiciste esta vez’_ , antes de que Derek lo agarre de los tobillos y lo arrastre hacia el pie de la cama. El se deja caer sobre una rodilla entre las piernas de Stiles, con los ojos perdidos en la vista, dibujando con un toque suave como pluma en el interior de los muslos de Stiles. — Apuesto... podría deslizarme dentro de ti. Apuesto a que estás listo para mí-.

— Derek... joder-.

 _Necesitas que te follen_.

Deslízate dentro, déjalo... déjalo deslizar dentro de ti, Stiles. ¿No suena bien? Deja que lo haga.

Lo has querido por años. No estabas corriendo por el bosque cerca de su casa por estupideces y risitas.

_Oh joder..._

Deja que lo haga-

Stiles solo asiente mareado, medio frenético, estrangulando las sábanas en sus manos. Él necesita- él solo lo necesita.

— ¿Debería intentarlo?- Derek dice en voz baja, a través de su propio aliento tambaleante. — ¿Deberíamos ver? ¿Ver si yo encajo?-

Si está esperando una respuesta, Stiles nunca tiene el sentido de darle una. Sin embargo, su cuerpo habla mucho por él, tenso, tembloroso, un rojo sanguíneo hasta los pies. Donde quiera que Derek toque, se levanta para encontrarse con él, como si las manos de Derek tuvieran su vida en ellas. Él no va a lograrlo.

— Estás demasiado callado-, murmura Derek después de una pausa, colocando sus nudillos lentamente en la parte posterior de la pierna de Stiles otra vez. — ¿Stiles Stilinski no tiene nada que decir?-

Adormilado, Stiles parpadea con los ojos hacia él, ve a Derek mirando distraídamente algo sobre su estómago. Se estremece cuando se da cuenta de que son los goteos de su líquido pre-seminal encharcado en su ombligo, marcas de sus restos. Él se va a venir tan fuerte, su corazón va a explotar fuera de su pecho.

— Arreglemos eso-, dice Derek. Sus codos golpean las rodillas de Stiles mientras empuja la cintura de sus pantalones de dormir hacia abajo sobre su pene, enorme para los ojos de Stiles y estirando hacia su cuerpo, enrojecido y mojado en la punta. Él enjaula un puño ligero alrededor de la pene de Stiles, lo jala, lo exprime hasta la distracción, hasta que Stiles siente que está a punto de disolverse directamente a través de su piel. Entonces Derek está volteando su rostro hacia la rodilla de Stiles y mordiéndole, mientras lentamente comienza a trabajar su polla dentro de él, haciendo pequeños ruidos como rechinidos contra su piel, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse.

Ahoga el sonido más desquiciado y sorprendido en la rodilla de Stiles, cuando está totalmente dentro de él, piel contra piel.

Stiles se viene con eso, la sensación de que ha debilitado a un Alfa de alguna manera y el peso pesado de Derek finalmente sofocando ese vacío rabioso dentro de él. Incluso el estiramiento incómodo simplemente lo inflama. Él se desmaya.

^

Él se despierta con Derek todavía dentro de él. No pueden haber pasado más de unos pocos minutos, pero su cabeza está más clara y su cuerpo relajado. Derek está recostado sobre él, cubierto de sudor, arrastrando los dedos distraídamente en su semen a través del pecho de Stiles. Stiles puede sentir el ruido sordo y estresado de los latidos de su corazón donde están unidos, la moderación en sus temblorosos músculos. Él está trabajando en respiraciones poco profundas, también, y sus ojos son rojos, con las garras por fuera.

— Soy el peor para el sexo- Stiles grazna, pasando un brazo por su cara, todavía tan caliente e irritada como antes. Estupendo. No deja de sonrojarse. — ¿Quién simplemente se desmaya...? Oh, buen trabajo, Stilinski. Tengo grandes esperanzas para mi futuro, de verdad-.

Derek hace un sonido contundente, más bestia que hombre, y se sale  casi por completo fuera de él, que es tal vez la sensación más extraña que Stiles haya conocido. Luego, casi demasiado rápido, se vuelve hacia él con la seguridad y la precisión de un pistón bien engrasado, forzando a Stiles subir unos centímetros arriba de la cama.

— ¡Whoa!- Stiles grita, su cuerpo se pone tenso. Antes de que pueda decir una palabra más, o tener otro pensamiento, Derek empuja dentro de él una y otra vez, y otra vez, sin descanso, sus manos apretando con fuerza la piel de los costados de Stiles. Sus dientes encuentran la carne del hombro de Stiles y le muerden, manteniéndolo en ese lugar.

Cualquier claridad que Stiles tuviese, cualquier incomodidad de extrañeza que hubiera, de repente se ve superada por la intensa necesidad de tener a Derek. Es como un ladrillo en la cabeza, lo mucho que lo quiere, lo ansioso que está su cuerpo por la polla de Derek, su orgasmo, su semen dentro de él.  Cómo el único pensamiento que pasa por su cabeza mientras Derek lo folla es que lo necesita, lo necesita y se enojará si no los consigue. Él lo necesitó por años. Él lo quería desde hace años.

Stiles gime y surge en la rutina de Derek, comienza a maldecir por ello.

Nunca ha sido tan codicioso en su vida.

 

^

Derek lo nuda. Sostiene las caderas de Stiles apretadas contra la cama, garras fuera que levantan hoces sonrisas de sangre. Lo nuda por tanto tiempo. Presiona besos en su boca. Lame el sudor de su mandíbula. Susurra estímulos alentadores posesivos y obscenos contra su oreja. Lo nuda hasta que Stiles se tensa y vuelve a venirse.

^

Se despierta con una oleada de luz solar en sus ojos y el olor del desayuno caliente llenando su estómago con una fantasma saciedad. Su cuerpo se curva en un bostezo, y se da vuelta en un estiramiento completo, sus articulaciones tronando. Perezosamente, cree que su trasero debería estar doliendo muchísimo ahora, pero esa es la belleza del celo: se ciñe al cuerpo y cancela cualquier dolor físico durante una semana. Alguien podría cortarse la mano, pero mientras este en celo, seguirían como si nada hubiera pasado. Stiles desea que esa parte se quede por más tiempo. Él sería invencible.

Desafortunadamente, el calor no cancela el dolor mental. O los pensamientos. O la vergüenza. Todos los viejos clásicos, todos los mejores amigos de Stiles. Y, aparentemente, todo el asunto del sexo - apareamiento - hace que tu cabeza sea mucho más clara hacerlo por ti mismo eso es realmente cierto. Stiles es dolorosamente sí mismo en este momento, en toda su gloria. Hasta que llegue el siguiente aturdimiento.

Por favor, que sea pronto. Lo que pasa con los aturdimientos es que, por más incómodo y a veces humillante que sea, a Stiles le gusta no ser él mismo por un tiempo.

Siempre y cuando no lo lleve a frotarse en más casas. Una experiencia es suficiente para toda la vida.

Echa un vistazo a Derek, que estaba sentado en el banco con una tablet en la mano, hojeando todas las últimas crisis mundiales. Está medio desnudo, y Stiles siente una incomodidad frustrante de repente. No está seguro de si es porque su propio cuerpo no puede concordar o porque va a ser mucho más difícil descartar fríamente lo que sucedió anoche, con el tipo sin camisa sentado a solo unos pies de distancia. . O tal vez es porque su cuerpo sabe que puede tener eso (corrección, lo tuvo, sí lo tuvo), y no puede encontrar las bolas o los sesos para volver a pedirlo sin estar ebrio de celo.

Es solo todo eso. Todo eso en un paquete agradable y pequeño.

Sin embargo, realmente debería averiguar cómo pedírselo. Eso sería bueno. Eso sería genial. Eso sería fantástico.

_Oye, Derek, entonces... sobre todo el tema sexual. ¿Qué hay de las entradas para una presentación de repetición? ¿Tal vez la presentación del mediodía?_

¿Qué tal, no?

Hablando de cosas que la gente realmente debería hacer: Derek realmente no debería sentarse por ahí medio desnudo.

Más importante aún en el gran esquema de las cosas, esa misma mesa de la noche anterior está sentada frente a él, repleta de nuevos platos, algunos de ellos todavía calientes.

Comida, un tema que Stiles puede manejar.

Su estómago gorgotea, y él solo asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo. Sacó las palabras de su boca. Si pudiera ser pareja de la comida durante el celo, probablemente estaría bien  para toda la vida.

— Mejor que eso sea para mí-, refunfuña, colocando su brazo sobre el costado de la cama. — Me merezco un gran desayuno. El más grande. Enorme. Gigante. ¿Te estás haciendo una idea?- Él mueve una mano con la expresión de “dame”, y Derek levanta una ceja hacia él sin siquiera levantar los ojos de la tablet.

Así que aparentemente al cuerpo de Stiles le gusta eso.

Solo por curiosidad, ¿se da cuenta Derek que es sexy? ¿Le han dicho antes en el informe semanal _oye, Alfa, noticias urgentes: el compuesto Nova se está quedando sin agua, hay tensión entre los compuestos de Frampton y Hodge y esa cosa que haces con las cejas, por cierto? Muy sexy, solo para que lo sepas... Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer con lo de esa agua?_ , y ¿ahora lo hace cada vez que puede hacerlo? Stiles realmente no puede culparlo.

Se sienta, bostezando y frotando con la mano la pelusa de melocotón que llama cabello. El movimiento atrapa los ojos de Derek. Él arroja su tableta al suelo con un descuido algo cauteloso.

—  Ven aquí-, dice, inclinándose hacia delante. Stiles no puede evitar la mirada inicial por encima del hombro, solo para asegurarse de que él es el que Derek está hablando y no de una tetona Omega, que acaba de salir del closet.

—  Si insistes.- Él reúne las sábanas a su alrededor y de alguna manera se las arregla para tropezarse sin gracia en el cojín vacío frente a Derek en el banco. Él puede ser bastante fluido cuando quiere serlo.

Completa suerte. Increíble, suerte inusual de que lograra sentar su trasero en el asiento y no en su cara.

Derek solo resopla.

—  Oye, no vayas a desacreditar estos dulces movimientos. Te gustaría ser tan hábil-.

— No-, Derek discrepa, con una breve sonrisa.

Solo sentado allí, lejos de la cama, en el sol y en la mirada de Derek, que Stiles se da cuenta de lo acabado que está.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Deberías comer algo-.

— ¿Me conoces? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Soy el rey de la comida. Deberías verme con papas fritas. Tengo el record-, dice Stiles, mientras Derek toma un nugget de caramelo con granola y lo separa en empalagosas mitades.

Empalagoso es bueno. Él puede seguir con lo empalagoso.

Derek sostiene la granola en los labios de Stiles. Él ni siquiera duda en abrir su boca, esta vez.

En primer lugar, sabe muy bien, y en segundo lugar, extrañamente familiar, más allá del aroma de Derek, que Stiles había esperado.

Algo vagamente allí, solo un poco, entre el caramelo y la miel y la avena y el chocolate... Sabe a...

Como a….

Las mejillas de Stiles explotan de calor; él puede sentirlos arder. Su semen. Tiene el mismo sabor que la esencia de Derek y su propio semen. Derek no se ha lavado las manos desde... 

— ¿Está bien?- Derek pregunta, mirándolo masticar. No, él está viendo el cerebro inferior de Stiles resolviendo las cosas.

— Sí-. Stiles realmente no sabe qué decir que no se vea narcisista.   — Mis, eh... cumplidos para el chef-.

Entonces él sabe a qué sabe su propio esperma. Se llama curiosidad. Lo que es más importante, Derek tiene una higiene bastante terrible, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que tiene agua que realmente fluye y acceso a suficiente jabón para una vida eterna. Realmente no hay excusa. A menos que Derek sea solo un pervertido bastardo.

Pero además de todo eso, debe haber algo sobre esto, Derek alimentándolo. Ayer por la noche, dijo que era para cuidar de él, pero Stiles no está seguro de si es algo de Alfas o simplemente algo de compañeros de celo.

Si Derek intenta alimentar a todos en su manada de esta manera o solo a los Omegas ... si es una ventaja de ser alguien a quien quiere follar durante una semana o una ventaja de estar en su manada.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo (y en realidad, en cualquier ámbito de la realidad, hubiera creído que alguna vez sería elegido por un Alfa), podría haber investigado un poco antes de venir aquí. La investigación lo habría hecho sentir más en control. No es como si estuviera en un mal lugar, pero no tiene nada de malo tener cierto control. Incluso la ilusión de tenerlo sería bueno.

Lo hizo mientras perdía a su madre. Comprobación de hechos. Leyendo las enciclopedias anticuadas en la biblioteca. Búsquedas aleatorias en la computadora del ayuntamiento.

Lo hizo mientras pasaba mucho.

— ¿Tú…- se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello, tragando saliva,    — ¿los demás te dejaron hacer esto por ellos? ¿O te alimentaron?-

— Los alimenté. Te dije que era tradición-.

— Sí, ¿pero lo disfrutas?-

Derek se encoge de hombros. — Es tradición-.

— Sí, lo entiendo, Sherlock. Pero solo porque es una tradición no significa que tengas que hacerlo. Tú mismo lo dijiste.-

Un bufido emerge de Derek, casi una risa. Levanta la otra mitad de la granola que hay entre ellos. — ¿Vas a comer o simplemente hablarme hasta la muerte?-

— Buena evasión, amigo-, dice Stiles, pero no va más allá. Él también podría disfrutarlo mientras dure, cualquiera que sea la motivación de Derek. En el momento en que llegue a casa, tendrá suerte si su padre le lleve un plato para comer, y mucho menos se lo dará pedazo por pedazo.

— Sin embargo, una pregunta más-, dice, levantando su mano contra la media tira de tocino que humedece los dedos de Derek con grasa.

Derek levanta las cejas.

 _Habla, idiota_ , es lo que eso significa, si Stiles tuvo que hacer una conjetura fundamentada. Se está convirtiendo en un verdadero aprendiz rápido en todo este asunto de  traducir las expresiones faciales de  Derek.

Eso tampoco va a importar en otros días.

— ¿Qué pasa con tú conductor y los apretones de manos?-

— ¿Mi conductor y los apretones de manos?- Derek repite de vuelta a él.

— No me estrechó la mano anoche. ¿Qué ya no lo hacen más? ¿Qué, se supone que nos olfatearnos el trasero ahora o algo así? Los ciudadanos en los suburbios están retrasados como por dos años. Tienes que ponerme al día, aquí. Si estoy haciendo el ridículo más de lo normal, amigo, sácame de mi miseria-.

— No tiene permitido tocarte-.

— ¿Por qué no-oh. Oh-. Stiles mira la mano de Derek, sosteniendo el tocino. Territorio. Él es el territorio de Derek para el celo. Eso le llevó más tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que está orgulloso. — ¿Tradición de nuevo?-

Garrison no ayudándole en el auto ahora tiene mucho más sentido.

— Hubieras olido a él-.

— Solo un poco. Y me di una ducha, recuerda-.

— No importa. Es tradición, Stiles. Después de que te elijan, nadie puede tocarte más que yo-.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi padre, entonces? ¿Mis amigos? Hubo algunos abrazos bastante fuertes de despedida-.

— Hubieses olido como ellos de todos modos, incluso si hubiera venido hace semanas y les hubiera dicho que no te toquen hasta después del celo. Después de cierto punto, la transferencia de esencias es casi permanente. ¿Nadie te enseñó eso alguna vez? Vives en una casa por tanto tiempo y empiezas a oler así, incluso sin saberlo. Es lo mismo con la gente-.

Stiles sabe todo eso. Familias, amigos, comparten esencias a veces. Stiles huele un poco como su padre, y su padre él. Stiles huele un poco como Scott y viceversa. Scott y su madre huelen igual, lo que ha provocado algunos incidentes bastante embarazosos, pero eso no importa tanto en este momento.

A veces, Stiles todavía huele a su madre en sí mismo o en su padre. Sin embargo, suele ser solo por un segundo, y es bastante raro en estos días.

— Además, extraños como Garrison son diferentes.-, dice Derek, mirando fijamente algún lugar sin mirar mientras Stiles finalmente abre la boca para buscar el tocino, — ahora sé a quién dejas que te toque-.

Stiles siente una oleada de calor correr por su espina dorsal. Y luego solo florece sobre su cara. Bueno, claro, él no estaba tratando de parecer tranquilo de todos modos. No es gran cosa.

— ¿Eres amigo de Jackson Whittemore?', Dice Derek, extrañamente fuera del tema, casi como si quisiera una distracción de lo que acaba de decir, también.

¿Sin embargo, Tenía que ser Jackson? De todas las cosas en el mundo, ¿Derek aterrizó en Jackson?

— ¿Sinceramente? Él es más o menos la definición de la palabra “idiota”. Cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar que hace un idiota, él lo está haciendo, eso sonaba realmente diferente en mi cabeza. Pero probablemente no sea menos preciso-. Y ahora sería el momento de poner fin a ese pensamiento y dejarlo solo para que muera.

— Hizo a Alfa Mahealani en un hazmerreír en su propia fiesta, anoche-

 

Stiles resopla. — Ese es Jackson totalmente. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Acaso lloró?- Por favor, dime que lloró.

— No. ¿Es algo que hace mucho?- Los ojos de Derek quedan atrapados en la extensión desnuda del pecho de Stiles, asomando por encima de su sábana, pero no está realmente mirándolo. Stiles se siente cohibido de todos modos, se superpone con la decepción de que Jackson no lloró.

— En mi cabeza lo hace-.

Durante medio segundo, Derek le da media sonrisa.

— Te dije que no me gusta seguir todas las reglas. Pero otras personas lo hacen. La prensa se engancha en cada pequeño paso fuera de lugar. Hubo videos y fotos de Jackson arrastrando a Danny  fuera de la fiesta temprano, por todo los lugares. Están cuestionando su autoridad, y si ni siquiera puede controlar su primer compañero de celo-.

Suena como algo que Jackson haría. Siempre haciendo lo que él quiera. Siempre saliéndose con la suya, de alguna manera. El tipo está sentido, debe estarlo. Pasa toda su vida siendo tratado como si fuera un Beta, cuando es realmente un Omega.

Lo descubren en el complejo, pero de alguna manera las faldas se rastrillan sobre las brasas porque un Alfa lo escoge el mismo día. Luego, básicamente, se cree jefe del Alfa en la propia fiesta del Alfa, frente al mundo entero.

En una fiesta.

¿Qué, Stiles no se merecía una fiesta? Claramente, esa es la cuestión clave aquí.

— ¿Dónde está mi fiesta?-, Pregunta.

Derek se encoge de hombros, sentándose para agarrar un pretzel en el otro extremo de la mesa. — No me va bien con las fiestas-.

— Wow, ¿de verdad?-, Dice Stiles, un poco amargado. — Podrías haberme engañado-.

Derek le lanza una mirada curiosa por encima del hombro, con la ceja levantada. Parece que podría decir algo, pero no tiene que hacerlo.

Sí. Stiles también apesta en las fiestas. Pero vamos. Es solo un pensamiento. ¿Al menos no tiene derecho a pensarlo?

— ¿Quieres una fiesta?- Derek pregunta eventualmente.

— Sí-, dice Stiles, sin dudarlo. — Oh sí. Consigue eso. Consigue eso ahora mismo. Quiero a todos trabajando. Pon mi cara en los globos. Y en el pastel. Quiero comerme mi cara-.

Derek solo niega con la cabeza. Stiles no puede decir si es por él o por la idea de la fiesta en general. Tal vez ambos.

Derek se vería estúpido con un sombrero de fiesta.


End file.
